Broken
by Incuria
Summary: Another messed up Bakura and Ryou relationship story. Possible one-shot. Rated M for a reason, and a slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: so, this is my first fanfic ever, and my first lemon. Please don't judge me harshly. Um, this series will have non-con later on, so if you don't like that sort of thing I advise you not read anymore now. Hm, s'pose that's it huh?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did there wouldn't be so many straight boys in the world.**

**Broken**

I was staring into space with a blank look on my face. How did I know? I was watching my reflection in the window. He was getting wet, raindrops carving trails down his cheeks.

I had a different kind of reflection as well. His name was Bakura, and he wasn't home yet. Lately, as in the last few years, it's been very bad when he gets home. I started when I turned 13 and he realized I wasn't growing. I remained a solid 5 inches shorter and my body maintained its feminine softness. My eyes, no matter how hard I tried, never picked up that cold malice that Bakura's held. My arms would not harden with muscle the way his did. Even my hair rebelled, or rather refused to, staying thin and wavy, rather than wild and unruly. In other words, I did not grow into the man my darker half had once been years ago, before his spirit had been trapped in the ring that hung around my neck.

The boy at my school, Yugi, he lives with his darkness. But they're friends. Bakura and I haven't anything so tender. Yugi calls his darker half Yami. Bakura and Yami used to fight, taking over our bodies and challenging each other. Something happened between them, I'm not sure what, but something that convinced them to stop fighting with each other.

The oven timer dinged, and I snapped out of my stupor, well, as much as I usually do these days. I took the baked potato out of the oven and put it on the table with the steak, cooked ultra rare, and the bottle of beer. It wasn't for me. I hadn't eaten. Not because of anything Bakura had said, I just didn't want anything.

The door swung open, Bakura was home. He always came home at about the same time. He walked into the kitchen of the small apartment we shared, and sat down at the table without so much as a glance at me. Though that was to be expected, actually I preferred it. When he paid attention to me it was usually to yell at me or beat me again. I started to walk out of the room.

"Ryou." Bakura said. I didn't turn around since I was behind him now and he wouldn't see me facing away, but I did stop walking. "Sit down." I licked my lips nervously. This could be bad. But I sat in the seat across from him and watched him eat for a few minutes. He didn't look up, didn't speak, just ate. Eventually I stopped watching him, turning my gaze to the wall behind him. I spaced out. Lost in my own thoughts till he started talking again.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked. I blinked in confusion for a moment.

"Yes." I lied. It didn't matter, I could eat later if I got hungry. Bakura grunted and I went back to my daydream.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. I looked at him in surprise.

"P-pardon?" He glared at me.

"You heard me." I licked my lips again and blushed. I hated that. It made me look even more feminine.

"I was thinking about my homework." More lies. Bakura stabbed a piece of steak with his fork and waved the bloody meat at me.

"Why the fuck to you lie to me Ryou? We share a mind link. I can tell when your fucking lying!" he yelled. He started to say something else, but one particularly violent fling of the meat sent a blood droplet splattering onto my face. Bakura fell silent, mouth still open and a strange look on his face. A strangled noise came out of his mouth and I scooted back in my seat. My eyes widened, this was bad, very. very bad. I stood and started to leave the room, muttering something about having a lot of homework to get done. But I only made it to the doorway before Bakura shot up from his seat and pushed me against the wall. His forearm was across my chest, pressing into my throat but as soon as he started he stopped. I pressed my lips together to stop myself from making a sound. I was scared, not unaccustomed to the violence, that happened too often here for me to be surprised, but I knew something was different, and often with Bakura different was bad.

His face loomed closer to mine, his red tinted eyes trained on the spot of blood on my cheek. I couldn't help it. A whimper escaped me.

"P-please," I whispered so quietly the sound barely even reached my ears. I'm still not sure what happened next. Maybe he listened and finally took mercy on me, though that didn't make much sense, or maybe he simply changed his mind, decided that I wasn't worth the time; but he let go of me and let me leave the room.

When I was safely tucked away in my room and could feel Bakura forcibly closing the mind link between us I finally let myself return to my daydream.

In it everything was pretty much the same as real life. Bakura and I shared a small flat in Japan, close enough to my high school that I could walk. In fact the only thing different was Bakura. In my daydream he acted the same as when I was young. When I was young he would talk to me, tell me stories of Egypt, and even, only when he thought I was asleep, he would tell me bits of his childhood. In my dream he was kind, and forgiving of my shortcomings. I closed my eyes.

He would come through my bedroom door, and I would look up from the homework I was pretending to do. In truth I would be waiting for him to come. He would lean against the door and smile at me. I would put down my book and he would sit down on my bed and talk to me. He would ask me how my day was, were my classes okay? How are my friends? Did I need any help with my homework? Then he would lean forward on my bed, coming closer and closer to me. Then he would kiss me.

My eyes shot open, expecting to see a very angry Bakura to come storming through the door. But the mind link was still closed, he hadn't heard me. I was free. For now.

He would push me down onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. His hands would wander up my legs, and stop at my pants. He would push them off my hips and pull my shirt off my back, leaving me in just my boxers. I would finally pull at his shirt, and he would smile and pull off his own shirt, letting me look at his muscled chest. I would reach up and finally, finally run my hands over the pale skin. He wouldn't let me revel in him for long. He would lean back down and kiss me again, rubbing our erections together. Then he would move back, and stick his fingers in my mouth. I would get the hint and suck, knowing where they were going. Then his pants and my boxers would be gone, and he would push my legs apart, gently. He would begin to prepare me, pushing in one finger at a time and slowly scissoring them, stretching me. Then he would line himself up with me, and push in. He would pause then, and allow me to adjust to his size. Then he would move, and I would die of pleasure. He would push and pull back, and slide back into me, slowly and steadily he would make love to me, all the while kissing my neck and whispering his love in my ear. He would find that spot inside me, and start to gently nudge it. Pushing in and out again. Then, finally, I would come first, moaning his name. Then he would come after me, moaning mine. After the sex we would cuddle up in my bed together and he would hold me till the morning.

But, I wasn't sure of what exactly would happen. I was a virgin, but pretty sure Bakura wasn't. I sat up and sighed, happy with my daydream.

O.O

What Ryou didn't know was that Bakura was downstairs having a similar daydream. But without all the gentleness. He couldn't get the image of that small drop of blood interrupting the smooth creaminess of his cheek. How would the rest of his body look, covered in blood? What would his screams sound like if Bakura were to rape him? Of course he would beg for mercy, he always did. And his skin would bruise in that fantastic shade of purple. His skin must taste sweet right? How would it feel to have those chocolate eyes turned up to him in fear and pain?

Bakura pushed his hand into his pants and wrapped his fingers around the hard length inside. A few practiced pulls and a few images of the hikari writhing underneath him had him coming.

Please review, otherwise this might become a one-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Hi! I'm back, so I guess this will be more than a one-shot. Thank you SO much CrimsonWitchFire, MalikLove, and Dark Angel Of Fire Ice for reviewing, it got me so excited! J

**Warning: **So, since I am going to go forward with the series I should well, warn you of some things. I will never write a straight pairing between two boys. I don't like it. This story shall contain lots and lots of lemons, and non-con; though I don't think I can fit any into this particular chapter. There is sure to be some OOC, and some blood. There will be abuse and lots of other perverted things that would ensure my incarceration in some loony bin or another. Hm…I'm pretty sure that's it. Oh, and a dangerous overuse of the comma.

**Disclaimer: **I own this laptop and an extensive number of books. However, I do _not_ own Yu-gi-oh, Ryou, or Bakura. (insert standard 'I would make them have sex constantly' joke here).

**Chapter Two**

I woke up the next morning cold. I pushed down the thick covers on my bed, swung my feet over the side and winced at the cold ground. I pulled off the oversized t-shirt and boxers that served as my sleepwear and replaced them with a fresh set of underwear and a long-sleeved thermal sweater.

I cupped my hands and puffed hot air into them, still cold. I fished through my small closet, (Bakura got the master bedroom, and therefore the larger closet), and pulled out my favorite black hoodie. That particular piece of clothing was testament to the fact that there are very, very fat people out there. I am the first to admit to my rather feeble appearance, with my ribs pushing out in places and just grazing 5'4", but truly, this sweater was huge. It hit me several inches below the knee and I could have fit myself inside it thrice over and still had room for more. But it was comfortable and fleece lined.

It was a Saturday, so I didn't even have the excuse of school to get away from Bakura. Maybe he'd go out? But that seemed unlikely. It was only 9:30 (school makes me wake up early), and he wouldn't even be awake until past noon, and he refused to leave the house when the sun was still up. So I would be cooped up in the house with a sex demi-god. Oh gods, did I just refer to Bakura as a sex demi-god?

I had only started to apply sex to Bakura in the last week or so. Maybe it was longer, and I just hadn't realized it? I mean, if I faced facts I had idolized him since I was about ten. But it was disgusting and wrong to think of another man that way! I may look like a girl but I _definitely _didn't think like one! At least not about sex! Even if he did have that lithe, firm body, those gorgeous high cheekbones, and the broad firm che- STOP IT! _Get a hold of yourself Ryou, _I thought to myself, _he may be asleep but that doesn't mean he can't hear you. _

I needed to get out of here. Any excuse would do. I was in the kitchen with a pen and paper in my hand when my mind caught up with my frantic need to leave the house and the attractive man that was sleeping in the room across from me. If I left now, to run errands, or whatever bullshit I was about to write down on the paper in front of me, then he would probably just be waking up when I got home. Best to maximize the time I could spend away from him, get four hours instead of one. So, in the meantime I cleaned the apartment. It had to be done, and I didn't really mind it anyway. It was time for my head to zone out, I didn't have to think or guard my thoughts.

I started in the kitchen, dusting, mopping, and scrubbing; then slowly moved onto the living room, to the hallway, to my room, to the bathroom. Bakura never let me in his room, so I didn't have to worry about cleaning in there. I was just finishing up the tub when Bakura woke. I had time to check my watch and see that it was 12:23 when the door swung open and he grabbed the collar of my shirt to throw me out into the hallway, grumbling something about needing to take a piss.

I thwacked my head against the wall, but the impact didn't make me see stars, always a good sign. It was okay; I was used to it. I stood and made Bakura's breakfast. Two fried eggs and slab of partially raw ham. Are we seeing a pattern? It was on the table and waiting for him when he entered the room. Again he sat down with no notice to me, and again I attempted to leave him alone to eat.

"Sit," he ordered, pointing at the opposite chair with his fork. I obeyed and studied the wall once again. This time I kept my mind occupied by making a list of things I needed from the store. Milk, eggs, ramen.

"Have you eaten?" Oh, that dreaded question. Was this where it all turned the previous day? I licked my lips. I had lied yesterday and ended up pinned to a wall.

"Um, we don't have enough food. I'm going to go the store. I'll eat dinner when I get back." There. That was mostly the truth. Bakura seemed sated with it anyway.

"Get some of those sweet stick things." I had to think for a moment to decipher what he meant.

"Pocky?" I asked. He nodded and I fell silent again. He was still eating, and I didn't want to leave before he was done, incase it set him off. Milk, eggs, ramen, pocky.

"Do they make it in a different color?" I paused, trying to figure out what he meant.

"Pardon?"

"The sticks. The last time you bought them, they were brown. Can you get them in a different color?"

"Um…I think so. It depends on what color."

"Red. Can you get them in red?" I tried to think if I could. It was a simple thing really, and it might make him happy. For all the violence and the coldness he exhibited, when he was happy it made his face light up.

"Mmm. I'm not sure about red, but I can get pink. Is that close enough?" I asked.

"Sure." And that was the end of it. I went back to not thinking about his…body… and he went back to eating. Milk, eggs, ramen, pocky, squid.

When he finally finished I stayed long enough to wash his dishes and put them back away. It wasn't as if he was going to do them.

I took the train to the shopping district, a small city made up of everything from temporary looking tables covered in fresh veggies to permanent stores with specialty items inside. It was more pleasant than the supermarkets with all their stark white floors and walls and row upon row of processed food. No, this was much better; besides, you can haggle here. I never got a chance to argue, even if it was over something meaningless as a few yen. But mostly I went because it gave me an excuse to drag out the process. While the shopping district was fantastic for the freshest fish and veggies in the city, I could almost never find junk food like ramen and pocky. So, I had to go to the regular store as well.

Overall, I managed to drag out my shopping trip to a solid three and a half hours, including travel time. It had been a good day. I had haggled down a good looking squid from 400 yen to 200 yen and a particularly large carrot that I had bought earlier, and I had gotten Bakura's pink pocky.

I unlocked the door to the flat humming a tune that had been playing over the P.A. system in the supermarket. I entered, locking the door behind me only to be thrown into said door by my very pissed darker half.

"Where the _fuck_ have you been?" Gods his breath stank of liquor. And his speech was so slurred it was hard to understand. I had been facing the door, so my chest and face was currently being pressed hard against the doorknob and peephole. I set the shopping on the floor slowly. Why I was more worried about the damn food than I was over my own fragile body I'll never know.

Bakura spun me around, keeping two hands wadded in the material of my hoodie, his fingers digging so deep they found my sweater underneath so I was well and truly pinned.

"ANSWER ME you fucking _slut!_" he yelled, pushing me harder against the door, the knob now digging into my back.

"I-I went shopping, remember, Bakura-sama?" I whimpered. Pathetic. This is why he hated me, for that pathetic little waver in my voice. He thrust me harder against the door.

"Don't fucking patronize me! I know where you went. But tell me this, my dear, sweet hikari, what could have taken you four hours?!" he hissed in my ear. He made the name sound like a curse. I turned wide eyes up to him. He was drunk, well and truly shit-faced. There was no reasoning with him when he was like this.

"I'm sorry, Bakura-sama. I must have lost track of the time," I said quietly, hoping to pacify him. But of course it didn't.

I was thrown the ground in front of the kitchen hard enough that when my head cracked down on the floor I _did _see stars. Everything had a bit of a haze around it after that. Black fuzz settled on the edge of my vision and began encroaching inwards. I was told 'not to fucking move' if I didn't want my head cut off. It was an empty threat, we both knew it. He would never kill me. He might have a body of his own now but my darker half still needed me, we were still linked. If I died, he would die.

All the same, I stayed lying down on the floor, though it had more to do with dizziness than obedience. When my vision cleared Bakura was straddling my hips, pinning both my hands down with his left. In his right hand he held a knife. I froze.

"Bakura-" I said very quietly, and a lot calmer than I felt. Though considering I was screaming on the inside it still came out somewhat afraid.

"What is it little hikari?" he asked, lowering his face to mine. Less than a breaths distance separated us; he hovered for a second, then lowered his mouth to my ear.

"What's wrong aibou? Cat got your tongue?" he asked laughing. He sat back still laughing at his own joke, as if it were too funny for words. I just lay under him, eyes glued in horror to the knife in his hand.

"Bakura, please…"

"Please what _bitch_?" he spat. He smiled then, and it wasn't a good one. He laid the flat of the blade against my cheek, and I whimpered. Fuck pride, I was too scared for pride.

"Tell me, aibou, were you at little Yugi's? Is that where you ran off to?" he demanded. Now I was confused.

"Wh-what? No, I went to the shopping district, then to the supermarket, and straight back here. I didn't-" I was cut off by different sort of cut. Well, not a cut yet, but he was applying pressure to the sharp end of the knife.

"Fucking lies! Was it the Pharaoh? Was he the one who led you there? Motherfucking liar. He said he wouldn't ever…" he stopped for a moment, then looked back down at me. "Never trust fucking pillow talk, that's all I've got so say on the matter, Ryou." I blinked. That had sounded almost sober. Maybe I could get out of this yet. But how? He was waiting for something, a response from me maybe? But what did he want to hear? Gods, I'd say anything right now if he'd put down the damn knife!

He lent back down, and I thought he was going to continue talking, until I felt his tongue make a swift swipe up my ear. I bit back the moan that tried to tear itself out of my throat. So much for not liking men. My back arched, but Bakura must have taken it as struggling.

He sat up straight, and moved the knife down to my behind my ear. With a small press he cut a thin line from my earlobe to my neck, just above my jugular. I could feel a small trickle follow the path gravity set for it, down my ear and onto my scalp. His next step was to relieve me of my hoodie, then my sweater, so I was lying half-naked under him. The next cut was from my sternum to the top of my belly button, and at least a centimeter deeper. The blood ran freely from my wounds to pool in the concave area where my ribs rose upwards and my stomach sunk down. I think that was when I started crying.

Bakura had this look in his eyes, I'll never forget it. It was like a kid on Christmas morning. Peeling back the paper on his gifts to see what was inside. In any other circumstance I would have said he was overjoyed, but now…maniacal was the only word that came to mind.

By the time he made a third cut I was sobbing loudly. He seemed to become aware of the noise I was making and looked up. His brow knit together and he raised his hand. I don't know what I thought he was going to do, because it still came as a complete surprise to me when the back of his hand collided with the side of my face. I could feel it bruising even as he turned his attention back to my scarlet lined chest and stomach.

When he was finished cutting me he stood and threw the knife into the sink. I was too dazed to move from my place on the ground.

"What are you doing still laying there?! Get the fuck up and go to your room!" he yelled, speech still slurred. You'd think that much blood would sober you up. But not my darkness. He was still shit-faced as he started to kick at my ribs. Each new blow earned a cry of pain from me. Yes, he'd beaten me before, yes it had been much worse, but no, I would never get used to it. Eventually he moved to the couch and started to watch a re-run of some show I couldn't identify. After a few minutes he started to snore. I lay for a while more on the floor, trying to summon the strength to move.

When I finally dragged myself to my feet it was two hours later. I stumbled my way to the bathroom, digging out the first aid kit I kept in the linens closet. It was running low on band-aids, but lately my injuries were too large for them anyway so I decided not to care.

I cleaned each of my cuts, then wrapped them all up with gauze and bandages. As soon as I was done I finally looked in the mirror. Gods I was a mess. I was paler than usual, (which is saying something for an albino), my big chocolate brown eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying, though the puffiness was diminishing quickly, and my usually silky white hair was tinged red where the blood had touched it. I didn't want to take a shower with such fresh cuts, but I needed to get the blood out of my hair. Have you ever tried to get dry blood out of your hair? It's near impossible.

So I stuck my head under the showerhead and rinsed the blood out. I finished up in the bathroom and stepped back into the hallway. Bakura's steady breathing told me he was still asleep, so I deemed it safe to go back for my clothes. They lay on the floor where Bakura had left them, untouched. I picked them up and surveyed the area around where I had been attacked.

I'll say this much: Bakura was very neat. No more than a few drops of blood marred the polished surface of the wood. After wiping up the blood with a paper towel I scampered off to my room. My bed had never looked so inviting. I collapsed on top of it, trying to convince myself that I wouldn't dream.

O.O

Bakura couldn't help himself. The boy's pleas for mercy were just too intoxicating, too…_erotic_! And the blood! The way the scarlet stood in stark contrast with his white skin, he couldn't get it out of his mind! The alcohol made him forget most of how Ryou had accumulated those cuts, and the bruises were a complete mystery, but he did remember the blood; the way it shone in the light, the way it smelled. The way it trickled, slowly, gaining momentum, until it was finally forced to roll its way to a stop.

And the way the boy _screamed_. He had almost cum on the spot. The screams were what he kept digging into the flesh to draw out, but Ryou's sobs were enthralling on a completely different level.

Perhaps he should be gentler with his light. The boy was fragile, after all. One wrong move and he would break. Any moron could see that. But the blood was too much to give up…

He would be careful. No more alcohol before he cut his hikari up. That had just been a flagrant disregard for his dear landlord's safety. If he wanted to continue to bleed the boy he would have to be much more careful.

Bakura fell asleep, planning and deciding on these self-imposed rules. They were to keep his landlord's body alive, but his soul? Now that was just another toy to break.

Heh heh. So…Bakura's an evil bastard, no? Review please! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **Hi! Thank you, MelindaPotter for the review. I really do appreciate each and every review I have ever gotten J

**Warning: **Mmm. Boy on boy, LEMON, non-con, abuse, OOC…or perhaps not. Language definitely…I love to swear. Um, I think that's it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters mentioned in this story. If you think I should not be writing this then you have obviously missed the point of this site and should shove something large up your butt.

**Chapter Three**

I will be sober

I will stay away from major arteries and veins

I will keep the first aid kit stocked

I will buy scar cream

I will not be angry when I cut him

I will not be reckless

O.O

It was cold when I woke up. Why was it always so cold? I rolled out of bed and got dressed in warm clothes again. My stomach was making loud feed me noises and I knew I had gone too long since eating.

I must have been tired, I had slept in till 11:43. So when I made Bakura's breakfast I fried myself some eggs and put on some toast as well.

I had just put the food on the table when the front door opened. My eyebrows shot up and I took a step back from the table. Who the hell was coming in my apartment? How did they get in? Bakura and I were the only ones with keys. Oh shit! What should I do?

I searched out the mind link voluntarily for the first time in three years. But I didn't have to use it. The intruder walked through the kitchen door, dropped a bag on the counter, and moved on to his room.

I waited for my heart to start beating again and called after him.

"Ba-Bakura!" What the hell was he doing up so early? Even when I had been younger he had slept in late into the afternoon, unless he was ste-. That was it wasn't it? He had robbed some store, maybe a bank. Was that what was in the bag? Stolen money? But he usually just put it in the bank account we shared, or hid it under his bedroom floor.

I licked my lips and moved over to the bag. It didn't look like it was holding large amounts of cash…it was a little grocery bag. The thin plastic kind that's supposed to be biodegradable. I opened it and looked inside.

A box with a picture of a tube on it, a bottle of aspirin, a set of thin needles, some thread, and a large box of band-aids. I stared at the items. The box said it had a tube of scar cream inside, and the aspirin and band-aids were obvious. But what were the needle and tread for? My wounds weren't that severe… Unless he wasn't sure how bad they were. He had been very drunk last night, anything he might have remembered this morning would have been through a hung-over haze. Of course, he never seemed to get hangovers.

I was still staring confusedly at the bag when Bakura came back into the kitchen. He sat down in his chair, and I sat opposite him without having to be told. I ate slowly. If you skip too many meals, then eat really really fast, first of all you'll over eat and feel sick, second it's too much of an impact on your system and you'll automatically throw it all back up.

"How do you feel?" I looked up in surprise. It was Bakura's voice, Bakura who was talking, but it didn't sound like Bakura's words. He was looking, not only at me, but at my eyes. It felt too intimate, to uncomfortable. I looked down.

"I'm fine," I told my eggs. He didn't say anything else, so I started to cut up my egg. I started with the white, cutting it into small strips, then making a small incision in the yolk so I could dip the white in it.

"How are those cuts?" I looked up in time to see Bakura make one swift movement with the knife, slicing his egg in two halves. The yolk spread across the plate.

Was that how he had seen me last night? Like an egg? One swift cut and suddenly all the liquids were spilling across the floor?

I shook my head to rid myself of the image.

"They're fine," this was addressed to my toast.

"And the bruises?" This was just too bizarre. Why was he suddenly showing an interest in my well being?

"They're fi-"

"Would you fucking look at me!?" he yelled. Shocked, I obeyed. Of course I probably would have looked anyway. "And stop saying they're fine! I need more feedback than that. Are you hurt? Do you need to see a doctor? How deep are the cuts?" he shot at me. I blinked still confused and vaguely dazed. Bakura made an exasperated sound and stood from the table. "Stand up." I rose to my feet before the command processed in my brain. The hell was he up to? His hands circled my waist and shot up, bringing my shirt and sweater with is to I was left shirtless in the cold air.

"Bakura! What the hell are you doing?" It slipped. It was out of my mouth before it could run through the filter between my brain and my mouth. Fuck. But he didn't do anything. He just shoved the clothes over my head.

"I'm checking your wounds. What the fuck do you think I'm doing?" Maybe he didn't notice. My clothes were tossed on the chair and I crossed my arms over my freezing torso. It was so freaking cold, but Bakura just pushed my arms down and started to pull the bandages off. That was okay, I needed to change them anyway. His fingertips traced down the first cut and I nearly fainted. Gods his touch was like an electric shock! I had to stop myself from moving forward to get more contact. That wouldn't go down well. So I forced myself to remain still as he traced one cut, then the next, following the damage he had caused the night before one cut at a time. "Don't move." With his fingers gone I was freezing again. I had to force myself not to wrap my arms around myself again. When he came back he had the tube of cream from the grocery bag. He squeezed a little of it onto his finger and rubbed it down the cut. I gasped from the feeling of his lubricated finger sliding down my skin. "What? Does it hurt?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. I shook my head.

"No, it's just really cold…" It was the first lie I could think of. But he seemed to accept it.

Once he was finished spreading cream on all of the cuts he turned his attention to the bruises. He pushed one, lightly at first, then harder until I gasped.

"Why are you doing that? It hurts!" I complained. He paused to look up at me.

"I'm seeing how severely you were injured." That was it. He just went back to his probing.

I didn't lose control until he turned me around, to get a look at the bruises on my back. I just couldn't get the image of him pulling down my pants to start stretching me.

I licked my lips and started to list words that started with C. Cat, cuckoo, crazy, canopy. Bakura's fingers slid to the top of my jeans. Cantankerous, catastrophe, cough.

"Is there more?" he asked. When I didn't answer him immediately he just blew out an impatient sigh and reached around to the front of my pants. I gasped when he shoved my pants down, just like he had in my mind just a few seconds before. Cash, carpet, car! I thought a bit more frantically. His hands wandered to my hip, and I gasped, but not from pain. Cataclysmic, cock, cumberso-. Wait, what was that last one? OH GODS WAS I GETTING HARD? I felt the blush on my cheeks and hoped that Bakura wouldn't notice. Of course, when had I ever gotten something I hoped for?

Bakura spun me around and held me by my arms.

"Are you getting fucking hard?" I couldn't even look at him. I just looked at the floor and wished it would swallow me up. Bakura instead looked down to my boxers… "My gods, you are! What the fuck are you thinking about?" I blushed darker. Camp, cost, cum…fuck, I really was lost now… "You're thinking about last night, aren't you Ryou? You're thinking about how I sliced into you, aren't you?" He pressed his hips against mine, and it was then that I realized he was hard too. Bakura pushed his face into the crook of my neck and licked the sensitive skin there. I moaned aloud, it just felt too good, I couldn't stop myself. "Well, so am I," he hissed in my ear.

There was a zipping noise and suddenly I was being pushed to my knees. That was the day I found out my darkness wore pants commando. His cock jumped out at me and I'm embarrassed to say that I started to drool. "Put that pretty little mouth of yours to work and suck," he commanded. Honestly I just couldn't resist. I had wanted this some level for a very, very long time. So I opened my mouth of my own free will and swallowed half of him down. I gagged a little bit, but soon got accustomed to the lack of air, and was able to move.

I was a virgin, and therefore inexperienced in such things. It would take me a while to get used to giving blowjobs, but Bakura was in no mood to let me figure it out this time. He wound his hand in my hair and thrust into my mouth. I gagged for a while and this only seemed to spur him on. Finally, he pulled out of my mouth and pulled up on my hair. I rose, still under the impression that I was about to get everything I had ever wanted. This physical intimacy was fantastic, rough, but that's just how Bakura is. I can get over that.

I was still in my own little fantasy world right up to the point when he threw me to the countertop. It hurt, and that seemed to awaken me. I was bent over at the waist and he was pulling down my boxers. When I was bared to the room he took a step back, I'm not sure what he was going for, but I started to stand up.

"Bend the fuck back over, whore," he ordered. Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. This was not going to end well. But I did as he said, trembling and already starting to cry a bit. I heard clothing rustle, then his hands were on my waist. He thrust into me with one solid motion. Oh gods it hurt! I had never been in such pain in my whole life. What the fuck was wrong with me that I had ever imagined anything like this? I started to cry in earnest now. "Were you hard when I was cutting you up? Did the blood on your skin make you want me? Because it made me want you. It made me want to turn you over and take you right there. Why didn't I? Gods! You're so fucking _tight_…" he trailed off.

This was nothing like I had imagined sex to be like. There were no good feelings here, just pain and the inability to move. I was pinned by not only his body, though that was probably enough, but by the knowledge that I had nowhere to go if I didn't submit to this. So I stayed there, crying as he thrust inside me, over and over and over again.

Bakura quickened his pace, started pumping harder until I was sure I was going to split in two, just like that egg. Just when I couldn't take anymore he pulled out of me almost completely, so that only the head was left inside me; I thought he was finished, that he was going to stop now, and then he plunged back inside me as hard as he could. I screamed, I screamed for mercy, for death, for release, for help, I remember praying to every god I had ever heard of to save me. Surprise surprise; no one came. Well, that's not completely true. With one last slamming pump Bakura came in my broken and bleeding ass. When he finally pulled out of me with an obscene popping noise I felt his cum dripping down my thighs. I reached behind me and my fingers came back red and white. I was bleeding. He fucked me so hard I started to bleed.

No, he hadn't fucked me. He had raped me. He had taken by force what I would have given him willingly. I kept crying long after he had left the kitchen. Long after _I _had left the kitchen to get in the shower.

I just kept scrubbing at my skin till it glowed bright red. It hurt, but I couldn't get clean. The scent of sex stayed on me even after I had washed my hair six times and had scrubbed down my body at least twice as much.

"Get off, get off, get off…" I kept repeating it over and over, like some kind of morbid mantra. Even I'm not sure what I meant. His cum? The scent? The feeling of being so filthy?

I went to bed crying. Would I ever stop? The beatings and the abuse I could take, but _this_? Could I live with this? Did I want to? I continued to cry long after I thought all the tears in my body must have been used up.

My dreams that night were full of horrible, horrible things. My family, my mother and sister dead, my father so disgusted with his son that he had fled to another continent to escape me. Bakura and his….

O.O

The boy was crying in his sleep. Bakura didn't even know that was possible. Had he broken his little hikari?

"Whoops," he whispered, but there was no remorse in his tone. In fact, as he stood in Ryou's doorway, he felt vaguely pleased with himself. He wasn't sure why, but he was. This little boy was his to do with as he pleased. And fucking him had pleased him very, very much. It was safe to say that that had been the hardest he had cum in at least a hundred years.

Ryou squirming beneath him had been everything he had ever dreamed of and more. And this was far from the last time. Oh, he had plans for his sweet light.

Uh… that's a little dark even for me…well, as far as sex goes…usually I'm more…carefree with sex. Oh well, if this is too heavy for you please let me know, I can defiantly lighten it up if need be. Reviews are vastly appreciated and help induce sooner updates!


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Hides behind a wall from thrown rocks I'm sorry! I haven't been updating because I've been reading Breaking Dawn and watching Yu-gi-oh season zero. So this will be rather long, at least I will try. Thank you Griffin Alchemist and RyuuKai for your reviews! And thank you CrimsonWitchFire for your second review! I really appreciate the time you took!

**Warnings: **Um, violence, as always, abuse, hmmm. I do believe that's it for now, no lemon in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I. Own. NOTHING.

* * *

Chapter Four

There was a noise berating my ears from the left. Someone was screaming. No, it was too high pitched for it to be a human. What the hell was it? Why wouldn't it shut up? I stuck my head under the pillow and cringed. It just kept going. It was waking me up, bit by bit, I was too tired for this bullshit. Why didn't somebody make it stop. It was my alarm! Shit! How long had I been hiding under the pillow?

I turned it off and pulled myself out of bed. The second my backside hit the edge of the bed a sharp pain shot up from my tailbone to my scalp, leaving a flaming trail in its wake. I sucking in air through my teeth and clenched my hands. I became aware of a searing pain scattered over the rest of my body as well. With my hand pressed to my chest I slowly forced myself to stand up.

There was a cheap long mirror hanging on the door to my room. I stood in front of it and carefully pulled up my black sleeping shirt. The previous night came flooding back to me in a rush. Bakura had… I hadn't even bothered to re-bandage my wounds before I rushed off to bed. With all my tossing and turning I had reopened most of them. How long had I been bleeding? I glanced at my bed and gasped. The stark white sheets were dotted and lined with bright streaks of red. I pulled my shirt back down and went to the bathroom. Every step sent small darts of pain up and down my back, radiating from…

I turned the water on in the shower as hot as it would go, hoping it would warm me up. I scrubbed at my skin again, but still felt the same at the end of the shower. My hair was far trickier. With all the tossing and turning I had been doing last night not only had it gotten tangled, it had also fallen across my cuts. So it had dried blood in it. I scraped at it with my nails, causing the water to turn a light shade of brownish red. Like Bakura's eyes but diluted.

My throat hurt. It felt tight and hot. But I was going to ignore it. I had to. When I got out of the shower Bakura was in the bathroom. I just sort of opened the shower curtain and there he was, staring back at me. I yelled and jumped back, my body pressed against the wall of the shower stall. His brows came together in a frown.

"What?" I swallowed, then dropped my gaze. I severally wanted to cover up my body, but…he had already seen it. Hadn't he?

"Excuse me." I muttered twisting past him and grabbing a towel before I left the bathroom. Once it was firmly wrapped around my waist I heard the bathroom door open after me. I suppressed the urge to look behind me to see if Bakura had followed me or stayed in the bathroom. My room was only across the hallway, so it only took me one step to open the door and go back inside. I toweled off and found my school uniform. I only had the pants on when Bakura walked into my room. I spun around so fast it hurt my head, I even took a small step backwards, though it might have looked like an attempt to steady myself.

"You're going to need to fix those again," he told me, holding out the first-aid kit. I took it from him, being careful not to let our hands touch. Inside along with the usual items, was the tube of scar cream, the needle and tread, the band aids, and the aspirin. I picked up the roll of bandaging fabric. "Don't forget the cream. We wouldn't want you scarring up that pretty skin of yours now would we Ryou?" I hesitated. Why did he care?

"Unless you'd like me to do it for you, little hikari?"

"No!" I yelled picking up the tube. I half expected him to punish me for yelling at him, but he remained still, leaning against my door. I hesitated again. "I…I need the mirror." Bakura smiled, and for a moment I thought he wouldn't move, but he slid over to the bed and perched on the edge, still watching me. I moved in front of the mirror and rubbed the cream onto the cuts harshly. It hurt, but not enough for me to stop. When I was finished I turned around expecting to see Bakura watching me, but he wasn't. He was studying my sheets with a strange look on his face. That's when I realized the blanket hadn't covered all of the sheet. There was a large corner left with blood showing on it. I grimaced and tried to push the image of my darker half's face out of my mind.

I pulled one of the thermal sweaters out of my closet and pulled it on. It was skin tight so I could wear it under the school uniform and not see it. Next I pulled on the shirt and jacket that was part of the uniform. I started to leave my bedroom, grabbing my backpack on the way out and was halfway out of the door when Bakura called my name. I turned around and gave him a blank stare.

"Do you have more sheets for this bed?" he asked me. I blinked.

"No."

"And the stains?"

"I was going to take bleach to them when I got home." I was going to fucking soak them in bleach. I was going to get a bucket and fill it with a cup of water and the rest bleach and let them sit there until night came. He didn't say anything to that. I turned to leave again and this time he was right behind me. I passed the kitchen on my way out, and my head turned automatically at the opening in the wall. My eyes fell on the counter. The counter. The one Bakura had….raped me against. Even in my mind I had difficulty forming the word, as if it would induce the action. Be realistic Ryou. I f you don't leave this flat then you're going to have to deal with it on a regular basis, it's not like anyone else is going to cook. Still, I hurried past the room and was out the door before Bakura could say anything.

I walked to school the same way I always did, as if nothing had changed. When I heard my name called out I turned around and waved back at Yugi. He and Anzu were headed up the street behind me. I flashed them a smile that I knew looked carefree and happy. I knew because I had practiced it in the mirror every day since Bakura had started beating me. By now I could even make it reach my eyes. Yugi smiled back at me and I knew his wasn't a lie. No matter how hard I tried my smile still pulled at the sides, like I had other things on my mind. It had taken me a full year to make that tell-tale pull look like absentminded distraction rather than exposing it for the blatant lie it was. Yugi's smile had no pull. He smiled and his whole face smiled. Maybe that's why he has so many friends, happy people are supposed to draw others in. People with light in their lives.

I stopped myself. If I kept thinking like this I wouldn't be able to keep the fake smile up. On the way we met up with the rest of Yugi's friends. Honda and Jounochi got into an argument about how it wasn't Honda's duty as leader of the beautification committee to clean up Jou's mouth with soap. I let myself focus on their carefree fighting to keep the images of last night at bay.

This school work here was easy for me, though it was supposed to be the finest school in the area. Then again school work had always come easy to me. So instead of taking notes in class I simply did the homework assignment on the board. That's why I never had homework to do when I got home.

Unfortunately it also meant that I ended up being finished early with more than an hour left of school. My mind wandered and soon I was facing last night again. I couldn't help but go over each part of the night wondering if it was my fault somehow. Had I given some indication that I wanted…that? Had I said something? Done something?

The last bell of the day rang but I didn't hear it. Yugi had to pull at my hand before I realized school was over. During the course of the day my sweater's sleeves had slipped farther and farther down my arms till they covered my hand. Yugi pinched the fabric and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ryou, is this a sweater under your uniform?" he asked sounding surprised. I blinked. Why was he surprised? It was cold. So cold my hands were trembling. I nodded. Jou, who had been listening in on our conversation gave me a strange look.

"You're cold?" Again I nodded. "But Ryou, it's supposed to be 75 today." I looked around. Most of the other students had taken off their jackets, and a few had even rolled up their sleeves.

"Are you not feeling well Ryou? Are you coming down with something?" Yugi asked. I flashed my carefree smile again.

"I'm fine. The air conditioner in my apartment broke and it's been pumping freezing air in all through the weekend. I must have gotten used to dressing warm and forgotten that it would be warmer at school. Now that you mention it I am really hot." I waved my hand at my face for emphasis and forced myself not to shiver. They believed my lie and we walked home together. On the correct street Yugi and Anzu walked off and left me alone. That was fine. I needed the time to prepare myself to face Bakura again. Maybe I could just forget that night? Just push it into the back of my mind and pretend it never happened?

I opened the door and was met by the sound of the TV. I walked past the kitchen without looking inside and was headed to my bedroom to drop off my backpack when I was called back. I expected to be called from the living room, but the voice was coming from the kitchen. I backtracked and looked inside the kitchen in confusion. Bakura was seated at the table, sitting across from him was Marik, the closest thing Bakura had to a friend. Marik eyed me in a way that made me so uncomfortable that I almost bolted from the room then and there.

"Hello Ryou," Marik said to me. That in of itself was almost too strange for words.

"Hello Marik," I responded. Bakura hadn't turned around yet. When he did I wished he hadn't. He was still watching me with that strange expression. I fidgeted under his gaze. This seemed to amuse him. His torso was twisted towards me, his left arm slung carelessly over the side. He grabbed the Millennium Ring that hung around my neck, the twin of the one around his neck, and used it to draw me to him.

"Marik and Malik are staying for dinner. Marik and I are going to be in here for a while longer. Do not start dinner until we have left." I nodded.

"Yes, Bakura-sama." He released me and I took the opportunity to leave. I leaned against the wall right outside for a moment, trying to catch my breath.

"He calls you sama?" Marik asked. There was a pause and I assume Bakura nodded.

"Why? Is that so strange?"

"Malik calls me 'kun'. He started after the first time we had sex. You said you slept with him last night?" Bakura had told Marik?

"No, I told you I raped him last night. Perhaps that is why he is acting differently from Malik. You said Malik came willingly to you bed?" Again there was a pause and a rustle of cloth. Marik must have shook his head.

"No, he didn't come willingly at first. But he was all too willing the next morning," Marik reported with a laugh. I couldn't take much more of this. Malik was my only true friend. Bakura and Marik had met about two years ago, and ever since then every so often Marik would stop by for a visit, bringing Malik with him. Malik had told me he had slept with his darkness, but he hadn't told me his first time was rape.

After dumping my stuff in my room and throwing on a pair of jeans and a hoodie to replace my uniform, I sat down next to Malik on the couch in our living room.

"Hey," he stated simply. I kept my eyes on the TV.

"I heard Marik tell Bakura he raped you the first time you had sex. Is that true?" I asked, still looking at the TV. Malik looked at me, eyes wide in surprise. He blushed a bit then, a nice pale pink under all that bronze skin.

"Mmm, I suppose it was technically rape, because I didn't want it right then. But no, not really. I've wanted to be with Marik since I was old enough to have those feelings. I just didn't have the confidence to act on those feelings. So when he took me the first time it was a bit by force, but every time after that has been because both of us wanted it." I blinked. Did I feel that way about Bakura? As if he read my mind Malik tried to catch my gaze. "You don't feel that way about Bakura do you?" I shook my head.

"I-I've wanted to be with him too. But not like that. Never like that. Gods Malik it hurt so much," my voice broke and I pushed my head down into my knees, thighs pressed against my chest. Malik put his arm around me.

"I'm so sorry Ryou."

We watched TV like that for a long time. I'm not sure what we watched, but Malik seemed to be happy just keeping his arm around my shoulder. Eventually I uncurled from my protective ball and laid my head on his shoulder. He smiled and hugged me closer. To anyone else it would have looked like something very couplish to do. But that's not how it was. Malik was completely and utterly happy with Marik, and honestly I had no romantic feelings towards him. We were just friends, very good friends.

After a while Bakura and Marik left the kitchen and disappeared into Bakura's room. I think they went in there to look at the latest thing Bakura had stolen. Anyway, I went into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner.

Malik followed me in and watched from the door way. He sniffed the air and smiled broadly.

"You're such a good cook Ryou." I smiled, for real this time. Malik was easier to be around than Yugi. He could understand my pain, and even make it seem less intolerable.

"It comes of necessity." He laughed.

"What, Bakura isn't a good cook?" I shot him an incredulous look. He made a face, pinching his nose and deepening his voice. "Where can I steal the best meat? What spices am I supposed to put on this?" he mimicked Bakura's voice. I laughed and turned in time to see him with one arm extended from his body in an arc and his legs in a similar semi circle form as he hopped from one foot to the other. I laughed loudly till I was bent over with it. I finally gained enough composure to look up when Marik came into the room. He swatted his lover in the back of the head playfully. They were such a cute couple. Malik stuck his tongue out and Marik waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You might want to put that back in you mouth, or I'll be forced to find a more useful place for it." Malik swallowed loud enough for me to hear and I laughed again. Bakura came in next, plopping down in his usual chair.

Through dinner the two darker halves talked while Malik and I exchanged glances at certain words. We could hold our own conversation without the use of so many words.

Sometimes these visits could feel like play dates. The two darker halves would vanish into Bakura's room and Malik and I would be left to keep each other company. Which was fine, we really did enjoy each other's friendship.

When they left I was sad to see Malik go. I hoped he would be back soon…

Bakura closed the door and I was about to go back to my room.

"Wait." I stood still. "Come watch TV." Bakura sat down on the couch and I sat on the other end, pressed into the armrest. Inch by inch Bakura seemed to edge closer to me. Eventually there wasn't as much space left on the couch as I thought there had been.

I turned from the TV to look at Bakura, but he was already staring at me. My request to leave died on my tongue. His hand snaked behind my head and came to a rest on the nape of my neck. I pushed against his hand but he only wound his fingers in my hair. I had no other choice but to sit there as he pressed his lips to mine. Other than his fingers in my hair there was no violence to his kiss. Just the gentle pressure of his lips against mine. It was….nice. His tongue swiped at my lower lip, asking entrance into my mouth. After a second of hesitation I opened for him. He explored my mouth, his silky tongue rubbing against mine. I moaned against his lips and I felt him smile.

This was too good to be true. Had last night been a mistake? Was he going to be this gentle from now on? But his hand was snaking its way down to my pants. I pulled back and pushed his hand away.

"B-Bakura-sama please. I have school in the morning I-" I panted panicked. He leaned back and, to my surprise, nodded.

"Yes. You should go to bed. There will be plenty of time for this" he swept his hand down his body, "later." A blush colored my cheeks as I ran from the room.

Oh shit! My sheets! I pulled back the blanket to see how bloody they really were and was surprised to see clean sheets on my bed. Not only were they clean, but they were new too.

"Do you like them?" Bakura asked. He was behind me, leaning against my desk. "Feel them." I obeyed, running my hand up and down them. They were so smooth and silky. "They're satin." They were a soft white, like baby's breath. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Bakura." I didn't even care that he had probably stolen these. It was so…wonderful to think he wouldn't touch me like that anymore. He chuckled and pushed me lightly toward the bed.

"Yeah yeah, just go to sleep Ryou. You've got to get up early tomorrow." He left then, and I snuggled up in my new sheets, happy and warm.

* * *

What the fuck was Ryou thinking? Turning him down like that? Well, it was the last time he would try to be kind to his light. Bakura returned to his own room and pulled out the item he had been showing Marik. It was the sheets Ryou had bled on the previous night. True the satin sheets the boy slept on now were better suited to frame the young boy's body, but these sheets were difficult to let go of. Those slashes of red were just so beautiful.

Almost as beautiful Ryou's skin covered in blood.

* * *

Heh, so I know that's not very long but…well. It's late. Again I apologize for this taking so long.

Btw, when Bakura was asking for red pocky in chapter two, he wanted it cuz the stick is kind of white, like Ryou's skin and red was for blood. I don't think I made that very clear. Also, I put in the bit about Ryou carefully cutting up his egg because I wanted to show the contrast between him and Bakura, but I think that was a bit more obvious. Tell me what you think please!

Please review, I love to see it so much! heart


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Thank you Kittos for your review! And thank you MalikLove, RyouKai, GriffenAlchemist, and Rogue1979 for your second review! And thank you CrimsonWitchfire for your third review and your suggestion, I love the idea and I'm working it in as we speak! I really am grateful!!

**Warning: **ACK! I'm sure the one time I don't do this I'll get sued. Non-con, lemon, boy on boy, blood, light bondage, and other such things.

**Disclaimer: **I OWN THE SOUL OF AN ANNOYING BOY!! BWHAHAHAHA! But not Yu-gi-oh.

**Chapter Five**

Bakura didn't touch me all week. Well, I suppose that's not completely true. He would kiss me. The thought alone brought a blush to my cheeks. He was just so…_intense_. Everything about him screamed out for me to touch. But…I wasn't ready for that, was I?

As I sat at my school desk I thought maybe I was. He had been so…_good _to me since that night. Perhaps the night in the kitchen had been a mistake? This long after it was easy to convince myself that he had still been a bit drunk. There must have been something I missed right? Some open bottle or can of alcohol somewhere that I hadn't seen.

I smiled at the window and my reflection smiled back. This was karma, wasn't it? After everything that had gone wrong I could finally be happy with Bakura now. We could live together now; forget all the beatings and the abuse and just be happy together. The happiness welled up in me until I thought I would burst.

The bell to leave for lunch sounded and I was still smiling.

"Hey! You look really happy, what's up?" Yugi asked. I gave him my first real smile in weeks and shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm just in a really good mood I guess." I followed them to the lunch room, still a bit lost in my own world.

Bakura had been so patient about the whole sex thing too. He understood that I wasn't ready. I had turned him down three times already.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Jou asked me. I stared blankly at him for a moment, then looked down at the hotdog shaped like an octopus that he was pointing to. When had I bought food? And why did I get hotdogs? I hate hotdogs. Smiling I shook my head and pushed the lunch box towards him. I zoned out again after that. And there it was. Waiting for me in my mind like a freakin surprise party thrown by people you don't really like.

Once, right after Bakura had gotten his own body, I had caught him coming out of the shower. Now that image played back for me. I could see the water trickling down his spine, following the contours of his back, the way his hair hung long and straight, heavy with water. He had turned around with wide eyes. This had been before he had started getting angry. He had laughed and quickly pulled a towel around his waist.

"We'll have to be more careful about that kind of stuff now, huh aibou?" he teased before leaving the bathroom. But the memories didn't end there. Next was the time a sudden hot front had attacked our area. The temperature had skyrocketed to 95 for a whole week, and for that whole week Bakura had refused to wear a shirt around the house. There were plenty of pictures of Bakura walking around the apartment, sweat glistening off his muscled chest. My face flushed as the pictures got more and more racy. I don't remember seeing this much of Bakura before, so where were these images coming from?

I gasped aloud. This was Bakura! He must be in the shower at home, some horrible trick of fate had opened the mind link right as Bakura got in the shower. I could see everything he was doing. I felt my face flush a dark crimson color. Oh gods! Had my thinking of him opened the mind link? Was that why I was being chased by these images?

He started with his arms, rubbing soap into a thick lather. Then his hands glided over his chest, his stomach, his- I stood up so fast my head spun.

"I-I'll be back in a minute!" I gasped, running out of the room.

I ran to the bathroom. It was the only place I could think of. I leaned against the sink, splashing water on my neck and face. The images wouldn't stop, and I couldn't get through to Bakura from my end of the mind link. I was blushing horribly and…having…_ trouble…_down there. I tried to think of something else, anything else. But nothing was strong enough to block out…him.

Bakura ended up taking an hour long shower, and I ended up missing lunch. When I went back to the classroom I had to tell Yugi and the others that I had gone to the nurse's office with a stomach ache. Anzu had blamed Jounochi for stealing my lunch but the subject was dropped relatively quickly after that.

When I got home Bakura met me at the door. Blushing, I smiled at him. Should I tell him about what I saw today? After a few seconds of deliberation I decided against it. He might get angry that I had seen him… Then again he was the one who had been trying to get in my pants all week. But, I couldn't seem to bring it up. So instead of asking him about it I ended up making dinner for both of us, then sat down to watch TV with him again.

He sat next to me and swung his arm over my shoulders. I snuggled up to his side in a slightly more intimate version of the position Malik and I had assumed only a week ago. He traced circles on my bare arm, claiming the remote easily. I pulled my knees up to my chest and turned my eyes to the TV. He seemed to be channel surfing, flicking through the channels agitated. He flipped to the next show before I could even process what the last show was about.

Bakura threw the remote down as his hand tightened around my arm. He moved me so that I was leaning back against the armrest and his mouth attacked me. Again he asked for entrance before he pushed his tongue in my mouth. His hands wandered up my back, under my shirt. The skin on skin contact was fantastic, my back arched and his hands slid down to the top of my pants. He moved from my mouth and moved to my neck. Gods! I drew air in through my teeth and clenched my hands in his shirt. Bakura sucked at the sensitive spot where my neck met my shoulders. The world started to fade around the edges. He left a trial from my neck to the hollow of my neck using licks, nibbles, and light bites. Then suddenly the feelings were gone, he had sat up and was glaring at my sweater, vexed. With a little growl he pushed it up over my head and threw it down. His eyes didn't follow the movement of the fabric, instead he kept his eyes on my now exposed torso. I blushed.

"W-what?" I asked, embarrassed by the ravenous look in his eyes.

"You," he stated simply, before he leaned back down to ran his tongue down from my neck to my chest. He left bite marks in his wake and I moaned. He kept kissing my chest, and then I became aware of his right hand, lightly sitting on my stomach just below my navel. His other hand was tangled in my hair. I moved my hands from his shirt to the couch cushions so I could dig my nails in without hurting Bakura. Then his other hand moved down to cup the growing lump… I gasped again. His fingers were twisting at the buttons on my pants.

I panicked, sat up straight, rather than stretched over the armrest, and pushed at his hand for the fourth time this week.

"Please, I'm not-" I started. Bakura snarled and sat back again; he still looked hungry, but not like he was in control of himself anymore.

"Not what, Ryou? Not ready? How long are you going to fucking take?" Something in his eyes snapped. "I want you _now_! I want what's _mine_!" he hissed. I cowered against the couch, hoping he would calm down. But of course… He shook me by my arm, pushing me back against the cushions. I cried out in a little sob.

What had happened? Was this my fault?

Bakura stood and paced the room, he stopped in front of me. My eyes welled up and I sniffled quietly. He rounded on me. "Don't you dare fucking cry. None of this would be happening if you could learn to spread your _fucking_ legs." His eyes were as red as I had ever seen them. Red as anger, red as blood. I looked down, incapable of keeping eye contact. He was right. He was right, but I couldn't…I wasn't ready yet.

"I can't do this right now, tonight. Please, just give me a little more time…" I trailed off. "I'm too-" But that was all I got out. Bakura backhanded me so hard it threw me off the couch. From my new spot on the ground I watched as darkness closed in from the corners of my vision until everything was black.

The very next thing I was aware of was the stiffness in my limbs. I tried to draw my arms and legs in to my body to work out the kinks in my joints, but something was stopping me. I blinked a few times, trying to get the inkiness out of my eyes. The room before me swam into focus. After a few moments I recognized it as Bakura's room. I hadn't seen the inside of it in nearly two and a half years, after he had told me that I wasn't to come inside even to clean anymore.

It was surprisingly tidy, if not a bit dusty, but very dim. I peered around myself in the darkness and let my eyes adjust to the lack of light. I finally was able to identify what was keeping my arms and legs immobile and gasped with the recognition. I was strapped to Bakura's bed, thick lengths of some coarse, wool-like material were tied to the handles of his mattress, and more to the foot of his bed. My legs were spread and my arms were pulled to either side of me, forcing me to make a T shape. I made a panicked sound in the back of my throat and pulled hard at the bindings. My sweater was still missing, and my pants with it. I was left freezing cold in just my boxers.

"Still struggling against the inevitable, little hikari?" My head snapped in direction of the voice, but it was coming from somewhere behind the bed. I craned my neck as far as I could, but still he remained outside my field of vision. I heard movement, and felt rather than saw him bend over me.

What little light there was in the room caught and reflected on something shiny in his hand. My eyes widened. A knife. I was tied down to Bakura's bed with him wielding a knife. I shuddered and pressed my eyes closed. A tsking sound floated somewhere above my head. "Do you really think I will be that easy to get rid of?" There was a revolting mixture of amusement and sensuality in his voice. I whimpered and started to pray again. He laughed outright this time. "That didn't help the last time, Ryou. What makes you think anyone will hear you this time?" I ignored him and continued to pray. He leaned down, the bed dipping where he placed his hand to steady himself. "I am you God now." There are no words for the way his voice sounded then. It was beyond anger, beyond the power he held over me, beyond anything that anyone has the right to inflict on another human being.

I started to cry then, no sounds, just tears slipping down my face. I couldn't control it, but that was the point wasn't it? I was not meant to be the one in control tonight; Bakura had made sure of that.

He started by catching a few of the tears with his tongue, then he moved back to my mouth. It was so much like earlier on the couch, but so different at the same time that it broke my heart just that much more. I didn't fight him, didn't try to wriggle out of his grasp, I knew he would just punish me more. But when he moved from my mouth my neck I turned my face into the pillow. Maybe if I didn't see much of this it wouldn't come back to me in my nightmares.

He followed the same path as he had set on the couch, only when he moved his hand down between my legs there was nobody there to stop him. I felt him smirk against my stomach. "You see Ryou? Do you feel how hard you are? Don't lie to yourself, you're enjoying this as much as I am. You may say no, but your body is _screaming_ yes." A small sob escaped me and was absorbed into the bed. His hand shot up and cupped my chin. With surreal gentleness he guided my face out of the pillow and straight up, so I was looking at the ceiling. "Don't smother your lament. Your sobs and screams are so…" he seemed to search for the word. "Erotic." This forced another choked sound out of me. He kissed my cheek where the tear had fallen. "So beautiful." He sat up then, straddling my waist like that night so long ago. Had it really been just over a week ago? It seemed like much longer.

He laid the knife parallel to my ribs, and pushed. My face contorted, teeth gritted and eyes wide as I felt the steel plunge further and further inside my body. I thrashed as much as my bonds would let me, my first reaction to try and rid my body of the obstruction.

Immediately the blade was taken away from my side. "Don't do that, hikari. You'll just push it further in. If you move again I will have to bind you more," Bakura told me. He was so matter of fact, as if he was explaining why the sun rose in the east. How could he be so calm when all I wanted to do was scream? I sniffed and wished I could move more. "Now are you going to behave?" he asked mockingly. I turned my head to the side, so I wouldn't have to look at him, but kept it out of the pillow, lest I be punished. "Good boy." Another sob escaped me.

He resumed his work of cutting me up. He started with my chest, shadowing the cuts he had made earlier. They had all healed, remarkably fast and well, not even leaving a mark. Either that scar cream had fucking magic in it or Bakura was healing me somehow. He drew intricate patterns on my skin and my crying got steadily louder. I expected him to yell, maybe to hit me, but he seemed to encourage them. Every outright sob earned me and affectionate kiss on the cheek, every loud sniff got me a smile.

"Look at me," he commanded. What else could I do? I was tied down to a bed underneath a crazy man with a knife. I turned my face towards him, but couldn't meet his gaze, instead I stared at the bridge of his nose. "In the eyes." After a second of hesitation he grew impatient and dug the tip of his nail inside one of the cuts he had made. I gasped and looked at his eyes. "Don't look away until I'm done." I felt him lay the sharp side of the blade against the sensitive skin of my stomach, then he pushed down with increasing pressure. Gods it stung more than the rest of them, the others had been quick swipes of the blade through my skin. He kept pressing till it was deeper than the rest. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I screamed so loud it hurt my throat.

It seemed to be the reaction he was looking for, because he smiled and didn't yell at me when I turned my eyes up to the ceiling. I tried closing my eyes but didn't help, in fact it made it worse, it intensified everything I was feeling tenfold. He moved up on the bed and kissed me full on the mouth. I suppose it was supposed to be a form of reward for my scream of pain. I started to tremble and couldn't stop as his hands, and consequently the knife, lowered from my chest to my hips. Oh gods, he wasn't going to cut me _there_ was he? Could any amount of begging make him stop? But it was already too late. The knife was poised, when the ripping sound came I was so ready to feel the sting that I jumped even though I knew it wasn't my skin he was breaking.

Instead of broken skin I felt my now destroyed boxers being pulled away from my body. Then, mercifully, I heard the knife join it on the ground next to the bed. In the next instant Bakura's hands were all over me. I thrashed a little again, but stopped soon because it was pointless. I heard him chuckle, then get off the bed. My eyes widened in surprise. Could he finally be finished? Could this be over? Was he going to let me go now? Maybe. He untied my left leg, then my right. I waited silently for him to undo my wrists, but it never came. In its place I felt him grab my ankles and push my knees up to my chest. A long string of sobs left my mouth as I realized what he was going to do next.

In one motion he positioned himself and pushed inside me. I opened my mouth and shrieked, one long, ragged, high-pitched scream after the other, barely pausing for breath. I put all my pain, anger, betrayal, and grief into those screams. They seemed to please Bakura for a moment, until he realized how loud I was. Then he tried to silence me with a kiss; but I was too far gone by then. He pulled out of me and even that was pain, then raised his hand and backhanded me again. This new pain was enough to snap me out of it for long enough for his threat to make sense in my head. "I may love your pain Ryou, but if you don't shut up someone will call the cops. Now be quiet or I will stuff a ball gag in your mouth!" he hissed.

As if he had conjured it there was a knock on the door. He must have seen the look in my eye, because he picked up something large and cloth like and shoved it in my mouth, effectively gagging me like he had threatened to not even half a minute ago. "If I hear so much as a whimper out of you before I get rid of these people I will beat you within an inch of your life." And with that he threw on a white shirt and a pair of jeans to hide his nakedness. He ran a hand through his hair and wiped his bloody hands on the sheets all before our visitor knocked again.

I listened in complete silence as he walked down the hallway and opened the door.

"Um, hi. My wife and I were sitting down to dinner and we heard all the ruckus coming from over here. Is everything all right?" asked a male voice. I was pretty sure he live in the apartment next to ours. I could even picture his face now, could see him craning his neck to get a better look at the inside of the apartment. I had met him and his wife once, though I couldn't remember their names. Bakura laughed, and even to me it sounded light and carefree. He was a good liar, but he had had much practice.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Sorry about that. Ryou and I were watching a horror movie and he got a little too scared," there was a pause, and I could imagine Bakura moving a bit closer, like he had a secret. "I might have had something to do with it. I pulled his hair a bit when the spiders came out of the pit." Our neighbor laughed a bit and he must have been thinking boys will be boys. "Sorry, I'll try to get him to be quieter. If he screams like that again I'll turn it off," Bakura assured him. I listened to them exchange a few more pleasantries before he left. There was a pause and I knew Bakura was coming back, even though I couldn't hear him. He made sure to make more noise walking when there were normal people around. Otherwise someone might think of him in the same thought as a silent thief.

"I'm very proud of you, aibou. You were _very_ good, very quiet. Now, if you promise not to scream like that again I'll take the gag out. Can you promise me that?" he asked calmly. I hated being talked to like I was a little kid, but I nodded. The gag made it hard to breath.

He pulled the wad of fabric from my mouth and threw it on his bedside table. "Now, where were we?" he mocked. I turned my face away again and cried quietly as he repositioned himself and thrust in again. It was less painful this time, and I couldn't decide which was worse, the pain or the thought that I must be getting used to it. I concentrated on my emotional turmoil as he pushed inside me. Over and over and over. I gave up on being quiet, and resigned myself to muffling most of my tears in the pillow. Every new wave of sobs racking my body seemed to excite Bakura to new speeds, to new roughness. My body jumped with the motions of his hips. I felt so sick. I just wanted it to end.

He pushed inside me once, twice, three more times before he came. I was bleeding again when he pulled out of me. He stood from the bed and untied my wrists, then pushed me into a sitting position. The thought came to me that I should try to rub the feeling back into my wrists, but I couldn't seem to gather the energy to do so.

Bakura leaned down to capture my mouth. I didn't resist, opening my mouth immediately, because that was what he was after. When he pulled back there were wet marks on his face. They were tears that had transferred from my cheeks to his.

"Can I go wash off, Bakura-sama?" I asked. My voice sounded dead and broken even to my own ears.

"Call me Bakura-kun."

"Can I go wash off, Bakura-kun?"

"No, Kura-kun."

"Can I go wash off, Kura-kun?" I asked again. He frowned and threw up his hands.

"Call me whatever the fuck you want. And yes, go wash and go to bed." He wasn't angry. He was too satisfied to be angry. He was just peeved. Not that it mattered to me if he was angry or not right then. It wasn't like he could do anything more to me tonight.

Still crying I washed off in the shower, ignoring the pain as the hot water ran over my new cuts. It hurt even worse when I scrubbed over them with the same ferocity I had the first time. My skin glowed bright red and I still smelled like sex. I put scar cream, antiseptic, and bandages on them before I went to my own bed. For once, I was too exhausted, both mentally and physically, to dream; but I knew it was only one night of silence. This night would feed my nightmares for years to come.

* * *

Bakura watched his light bandage his new injuries from the doorway. He didn't see him, but he was there, making sure he hadn't overstepped any of his self imposed rules. He hadn't. All of the cuts were shallow. A half inch deep at the most. Nothing that would need stitches. Well, perhaps that last one, the deepest of them all at almost the full half inch.

That was where most people get it wrong. They assume that a cut has to be deep for it to hurt. That's when you get claims to have five or six inch deep cuts that people supposedly get up from. At five or six inches you're hitting organs, or at least major veins; not to mention you're damaging the nerves which means your prey won't feel the brunt of their injuries.

No, better to keep it shallow, so they feel every painful millimeter of it. Ryou hadn't noticed that the sheets on the bed were the ones he had bled on at the beginning of the week. Oh well, surely he would notice soon enough. It had just seemed, _fitting _to use the sheets again for tonight.

No doubt, they would be used again.

* * *

Heh. So…that was sadistic and….hmm. Anyway, I really do feel bad for doing this to Ryou, he's my favorite. Well, between him and Bakura. Maybe I'm being a little too mean to him? Don't worry, I won't always be this mean to him.

Please review! I'll update sooner that way!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Thank you Otaku goes Kyuu and AnimeLoverAngel and follow-the-light-review for your review! Thank you Griffin Alchemist and Rogue 1979 for your third review! I really appreciate the time you took!!

**Warnings: **There is a cat climbing on me while I'm trying to type this, so if I have any spelling mistakes I assure you they are the kittens, and not mine.pets cat GAH! HE SNEEZED ON MY COMPUTER! wipes off precious comp with a tissue…anyway. The same. Oh, and this story is from Bakura's point of view. I don't know if I'll like it yet, but if I get a bunch of reviews against it I'll avoid it when I can. It was kind of necessary in this chapter…

**Disclaimer: **I OWN YOU ATTENTION! BWAHAHAHA! And there's nothing you can do about it, absolutely noth- wait, don't stop reading! Arg! My powers, they're dwindling…aaaaggghhh! dies

**Chapter Six**

Marik sat across from me at the table. Ryou was at school and I had called him and Malik over once he had left. I was kind of worried that his friends would notice something. Ryou could fake a smile better than anyone he had ever met, but something had changed in his eyes. He looked dead. I knew _I _was the one to have broken him, and still I didn't feel sorry. But I was annoyed that he was so… He still called me Bakura-sama. Malik had called his stronger half Marik-kun after only a day.

"Then what?" Marik asked me. It took me a second to regain my train of thought. I shrugged.

"He called me Kura-kun like I told him. But I could hear he didn't mean it. He bandaged himself up and he went to bed after a shower." Malik was in the next room watching TV again. He always did unless Ryou was there to talk to him. Marik shook his head.

"I'm not sure how it's different from me and Malik but-" he stopped. Malik had walked into the room. He did that sometimes, walked in, grabbed a drink and returned to the TV; but this time he just crossed his arms and glared at me.

"What?" I couldn't keep the slight amusement out of my voice. This little boy was trying to intimidate him.

"I can tell you what was different between me and Ryou," he stopped. I like to think it was my expression that stopped him, but honestly if he was anything like Marik it was probably only to force me to be the one to ask _him _for help.

"Go on." That was the best response I could think of to make him tell me but still have it sound like I was in control. If it bothered him he didn't let on.

"I love Marik, and Ryou loves you. He has for a long time. The only reason that Marik and my first time was technically rape was because I didn't want to do anything _that_ particular night, but if he hadn't initiated it I would have sooner or later. The difference is that I _like_ rough sex. Ryou _doesn't_. My idea of a good night of sex and his are polar opposites. And as much as I love and trust Marik if he tied me down to a bed and pulled a _knife_ on me I'd be scared too. But Ryou is too fragile for that, you needed to take it slow with him and introduce that kind of physical intimacy _slowly_, not just wait for a week and the first time he says no _rape_ him," he seethed at me through gritted teeth. I frowned.

"He said no three times. Four times actually," I couldn't help it. It was petty and childish and I didn't care. Malik rolled his eyes and Marik laughed.

"Joke if you want to Bakura, but you raped him, you broke him, and now you get to _fix_ him." Malik still had his arms crossed and all his weight on his left leg, pushing out his hips. That stance made him look almost as feminine as Ryou.

"Why do I _need_ to fix him?" I asked. With Ryou broken I was more likely to get what I wanted. In other words sex, lots and lots of sex. And then Malik did something that truly surprised me. He smirked.

"If you don't fix him he will never say he loves you back again." And then he left. He headed back to the TV, at least that's what I assumed. I had thought he was watching TV before, not standing in the hallway listening.

"I am not in love with Ryou! Are you listening to me? _I'M NOT IN LOVE_!" I shouted after him, I was standing with my hands on the table to steady myself. I was about to shoot myself out of the room after Malik to _make_ him listen, but Marik stopped me.

"Kindly refrain from attacking my hikari, Bakura. Like it or not he has a point," he stated calmly. Bakura growled and sat back down.

"I _am not_ in love with him." Marik rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Whatever, it's not important. I believe Malik is right, he knows Ryou the best, if you were to trust anybody's diagnosis it should be his." I licked my lips. Did I want to fix Ryou? Even if the boy was right and I did want to hear him say he loved me, then I would be forced to. What did I want from him?

Marik and Malik stuck around for another couple of hours, keeping me company till Ryou got home. They left before he came in, I'm not sure if it was Marik's idea or Malik's, but it seemed they didn't want to see him for another couple of days.

They were gone and I was forced to entertain myself for a while. The TV held little interest to me once Ryou had explained to me that it was powered by electricity and not magic. The stories of the shows were boring and easily figured out, so honestly I was waiting for Ryou to come home.

He came through the door about five minutes later than usual, but he was still walking oddly from the previous night. I stretched up from the couch so I could look around at him. He still had that dead look in his eyes. It could be bad if some of the life didn't return to his eyes.

"Hey," I called out, the same way I had every day when he came home from school for the last week. He turned those empty, hollow eyes to me and I hate to admit it, but I looked away. He didn't respond, just walked down the hallway to his room to change. I kept watching the TV till he came back. Ryou sat down next to me and turned his head towards the television set, but he wasn't seeing it. "Is there anything you want to watch?" I asked. Why did I care? Well, I didn't care what he wanted to watch, but I did care that he was this…messed up. He still hadn't answered. "Is there?" I asked again a bit more insistently. Ryou shook his head, still not saying anything. He hadn't spoken since last night. This had to stop.

Turning off the TV I shifted my body to face him. The clothes he had changed into were…something I would've approved of. The black v-neck shirt sat in sharp contrast with his ice white skin, the jeans he chose tight to show off the shape of his legs, hips, and… I shook my head. This wasn't what I needed to be concentrating on right now.

"Stop it." He turned towards me, his back against the armrest, knees up to his chest. The self sheltering position didn't bother me, what bothered me was the emotionless look in his eyes. This could be problematic. I didn't want anybody to ask too many questions.

"Stop what?" he asked, voice little more than a whisper. His voice sounded hoarse, probably from all the screaming. His eyes were still a bit bloodshot.

"You look like hell. Did anybody notice?" His eyes wandered from mine to the side, it almost looked like he was looking a the TV. He nodded.

"Yugi asked me if I was alright," I growled at the name. "But I told him I stayed up late to study for a test. He's a bit confused but I don't think it's anything serious." Of course, his friends had never _really _noticed things ever before, so why would things change now?

I turned the TV back on and changed to a random channel. Ryou shifted, he had his eyes on the set again, but I knew he wasn't watching. Hell, _I _wasn't watching. I was watching him. I was watching the way his long arms wrapped around himself, the way his legs pushed up against his flat stomach, the way his chest moved minutely with every breath he took. He shifted and let his legs fall down to the floor.

"Can I go to bed now?" he asked, still near to completely silent. I didn't even answer him. I just leaned toward him and pushed him back against the armrest to kiss him. Wrapping my hand in his hair I felt him open his mouth. Was he coming around? I put my hand on his lower back and he jolted. His face jerked forward with the rest of his body and the action smashed his teeth against mine. I pulled back surprised by the pain. When I caught sight of Ryou's face again there was emotion in it.

The look of pure horror on his face was…intoxicating. He turned those big eyes up to my face and the expression inside them was so _lost_, so _panicked_. So this was how to draw the life out of him again. He looked down again, and I watched at the emotion drained from his face. So this was a new way to lie, I had seen him practicing his smile in the mirror before. This was just one more lie that said everything was okay.

"C-can I go to bed now, Kura-kun?" he smiled and of course it didn't reach his eyes, but he did looked cute. I stood and moved in front of him, then knelt before him. Putting my hands on his knees I spread his legs and scooted forward till I could wrap my arms around him. He was so small that even kneeling down I was a good inch or so taller than him. I kissed his forehead, sliding my hands up his back, the motion dragging his shirt up with them. He started to tremble, shifting from side to side, well, as much as he could. When I turned my attention to his neck he jerked in my arms again. I realized how tenuous his composure was, how easily it would shatter. I slid one hand around to his stomach, and it was over. He screamed and I clapped my hand over his mouth. The scream made my hand vibrate, but I managed to muffle the sound. Ryou turned his head to the side.

"GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF! I CAN'T TAKE THIS NOT AGAIN!" I got my hand back over his mouth and he continued to scream into it. _And so the mask is broken. _I thought. Honestly I hadn't meant to do this though. He as so loud, surely someone would come again.

"Shut the fuck up Ryou! I'll leave you alone for now if you shut the fuck up!" He fell silent, halting in my arms. Slowly I pulled back my hand.

"Promise?" he asked on a breath. I nodded.

"One night. Now go to bed." He stood and left the room before I could change my mind.

One night. This night. Tomorrow he was mine.

* * *

This is all I'm writing for tonight. Because of certain things I can only post what I can write in one night. It's rather short because I just had a rather strenuous conversation on aim and am too depressed to write tonight. I'll update again in the next day or so.

Please review. Suggestions are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** Thank you MalikLove, Rouge1979, CrimsonWitchfire, Griffin Alchemist, and AnimeLoverAngel for your reviews, they are veryveryvery much appreciated!

**Warnings:** Lemon! Um, mentions of rape, blood, and abuse. That's really it. Hey, please look at my oneshot!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

School ends too early. Have you ever noticed that? Anybody who has something at home that they don't want to return to knows, school ends to early.

But here I was again. On that same damn couch, next to Bakura. We were both ignoring whatever stupid show he put on. I was waiting till it was late enough for me to feign fatigue and go to bed, and he was waiting for me to move my legs so my boxers would ride up exposing more thigh. But it was my night. He wasn't going to touch me tonight. He had promised.

I was so firm in my conviction that his next sentence almost made me faint right there.

"Go into my bedroom and strip." I felt my jaw drop. Twisting around on the couch I felt the boxers pull up to my hips, but I didn't care.

"Pardon?!" I uttered in shocked disbelief. He took a full thirty seconds to drag his gaze up from my exposed skin to my face. He shrugged.

"You heard me." I shook my head.

"B-but last night, you said I had a free night, you weren't going to touch me for a whole night!" I couldn't help but yell the last part. He had become so wary of the other tenants in the building, it seemed to be the only leverage I had. Even now, his eyes darted towards the door, then back to my face.

"And did I touch you last night?" he asked, calm as ever. My face contorted in a look of pure incredulity.

"No, but I-" I started. Bakura smirked, a cruel curl of lips that exposed elongated canine teeth.

"What, hikari, assumed? You should never assume things. Now, go and do as I say, or you will be punished," he said slowly. I opened my mouth to argue, but what was there to say?

I stood, eyes focused on the floor, and trudged into my darkness' room. Gods it stank in there. He must never open the windows, it was musty, and dark. I was tempted to find a light, but did I really want to watch what was about to happen? There was a smell like pennies dropped in salt water too, something I couldn't quite place, but knew well. The door opened behind me. "Why are you still dressed?" he asked me. I felt the first round of tears prick behind my eyes as I pulled off my sweater. I paused. Bakura merely raised an eye pointedly at my boxers. A swift movement and those were pushed down my legs as well. He smiled appreciatively before closing the distance between us.

His left hand tangled in the hair at the base of my scalp, claiming control of my head, while his right arm circled my waist. His lips crashed into mine in the kind of kiss that would leave bruises. Great, more marks for me to explain away. I did my best to ignore the jolt that shot down to my groin when his tongue slipped easily inside my mouth. Bakura moved his left hand down a bit, unwinding his fingers from my silken locks, and trailed his fingertips down my spine. The sensation made me jerk, but in a good way. But when his fingers cupped my behind those feelings fled.

I felt my mind shut itself down; it must have been some kind of safety mechanism. This was too much horror, too much to handle, better to do it some other time. I would say I shut down completely but I started to cry then; silent tears winding there way down my cheeks. This seemed to excite Bakura.

He pushed me back till I was sitting on his bed, with me sitting and him standing the difference in height was so much that I he forced me to bend my head straight back to maintain the kiss. His fingertips traced over the bandages wrapped around my torso, and for a nerve-wracking second I thought he was going to yank them off, but he simply placed his palms on either of my sides and ran them up my body.

He pulled back, breaking the kiss, and I gasped for air. He turned his attention to my chest, skipping over my neck, kissing me and nipping lightly at my skin. I made little noises, sometimes of appreciation, but mostly of pain. When he was finished he straightened his back and pulled off his own clothes quickly as he could. The he reached for something above my head. My heart skipped a beat while my stomach dropped halfway to America, but when his hand came back into view he had a tube in his hand. It was not the knife I had expected, or even the gag that vaguely irritated me (after all I had barely made a sound).

Bakura squeezed a glob onto his hand, and covered my mouth with his own again. I jerked when I felt one long, slim finger being pushed inside me. But it didn't hurt, well not much anyway. I had been…used…too hard lately for it not to hurt a bit, but it was nothing compared to being thrust into with blood as the only lubricant. Bakura felt my twitch and drew up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I stared at him in wonder. Was this the same man who had raped me not once, but twice only a day ago? It didn't seem possible. He frowned and repeated his question. I nodded numbly. He started kissing me again, and I realized he was doing it to distract me when he inserted the next finger, and began to slowly pump in and out. With the addition of a third finger came the scissoring motion that would stretch me out for him. Then he found something inside me that made me scream his name in ecstasy, even with half my brain shut down. He smiled.

"Like that, huh?" he asked, the smirk not only on his lips but in his tone.

"P-please, do that again.." I gasped. He laughed quietly, but obliged. My back arched as colored streaks passed over my eyes. Then his fingers were gone. To my horror I whimpered at the loss. I looked up at Bakura in time to see him spreading the lubrication on his…. I blushed, but I so wanted him to be inside me.

So when he lined himself up with me I pushed my hips up to receive him. I gasped in pure bliss when he pushed inside of me. In every fantasy I had ever had about Bakura, this was when he would pause to let me adjust to his size. But in reality he couldn't seem to control himself. As soon has he was buried inside me he pulled back out. But it didn't hurt too much, a bit of stretching, a bit of pain, but when he again nudged that spot inside me I moaned and writhed and it seemed to spur him on to new movements. He rolled in and out of me.

"B-Bakura!" the end of his name became a guttural moan on my lips. He smirked again, and reached down to wrap his hand around me. He pumped me in time with his thrusts, and it only took a few movements to make me burst. I moaned loudly, my breath turning to a series of gulping sounds as I tried to force the air back into my lungs. It only took him another two or three thrusts till he came inside me.

Bakura pulled out slowly, and kissed my flushed cheek. I closed my eyes and lay back on the bed.

"So, how was that?" he asked me, voice just a tiny bit breathless. I smiled, actually smiled.

"H-holy shit…" I stammered, I still hadn't caught my breath. He fell over to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. We fell asleep like that, my back snuggled up to his front, him holding me. It was nice, protected, and probably a lie. But right then, I wanted to believe that lie, so I slept pressed up next to him like he had never hit me, like he had never taken what I gave him tonight.

"Good night, hikari," he whispered, breath hot on my neck. I fell asleep before I could answer him.

Something bright flashed across my face, then fell to shadow, then bright again. I tried to turn over, still sleepy and trying to escape the light. But something stopped me from turning over, an arm draped lazily over my stomach. Urg. Stupid light. I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes, and caught sight of what was causing that flashing light. The open window let the breeze in to blow the curtains around. I groaned and again tried to turn over.

The room smelled of stale sex, but the mustiness was absent, all blown out the open window. Bakura's arm still held me pinned to the bed, but I needed to get up soon. It was Saturday and I needed to clean. I moved very slowly to slip out of his arms and not wake him up. When I finally stood at the side of the bed I turned to look at my sleeping darkness. He was…beautiful. White hair spread out on the sheets, almost the same color, full lips parted in sleep, without me in the bed he kicked the sheets down. I always slept with the covers tucked firmly under my chin, I just got so cold. The sheets slid away to expose more of his pale, firm chest. I reached out my hand to touch him, palm my way over the planes of his body. But I froze when I saw it.

Right under Bakura's arm, still outstretched to hold me, was a bright slash of vermilion. I watched, detached, as my own pale hands shot out to rip the sheets down the bed. Oh god. The bed was covered in blood. Panicked I looked down at my own body, my first thought that I had opened my cuts again, but the bandages were still wrapped around me, white and unsoiled. Then I remembered something. The sheets I had bled on so long ago. I had always assumed that Bakura had thrown them out, but he hadn't. He had taken them, and slept in them! My stomach lurched and I clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Oh god!" I gasped, loud enough to wake Bakura up. He took in my horrified look and followed my gaze to the sheets. "Y-you kept these?" I demanded of him. He shrugged, a simple rise of shoulders that nowhere near matched my horror. My chest constricted.

"Yeah. I _kept_ them. What of it?" I shook my head.

"That's my _blood_ on them! You didn't even _wash_ them! They're covered in _blood_!" I yelled, my voice getting higher with every sentence. He was across the room in a second to press his hand against my mouth.

"Keep it down," he commanded coldly. This was too much. I twisted in his grip so I could speak again.

"You kept this…and you _raped_ me on them. And then, last night… I-I thought you-you-" My stomach lurched again and I fled the room.

Leaning over the toilet I threw up so violently that tears sprang to my eyes. I coughed on the bile in my throat and shivered. Bakura had followed me into the bathroom. He leaned against the door, arms crossed over his chest. I stood up, flushed my vomit down the toilet and began to brush my teeth.

"I'm going out," he informed me. I didn't turn, didn't acknowledge his words. I heard the front door swing open and shut. I spat out the white foam and started to brush my teeth again.

After the longest shower of my life I started to clean the apartment. It took me three hours to clean the whole place, and then I was stuck outside Bakura room. The door was shut. I put my hand on the knob, then dropped it, then placed it on the knob again. Fuck this. He was going to make me sleep in those sheets again, I knew it. And now they were covered in who knew what else.

I pushed the door open and walked inside. First I opened every window in the room and vacuumed the carpet, but there were still stains so I grabbed the mini steamer from the closet and pushed it around the room. Then I stood at the foot of the bed. I had been putting this off. He was going to be angry. Well what the fuck else was new?

I ripped the sheets off the bed and took them into the kitchen. I rooted out one of the big buckets in the cabinet under the sink and filled it with water and bleach. Then I put the sheets in and left them to soak. I turned on the TV and watched some stupid movie while I waited for the bleach to soak in.

I left them in for an hour and a half before I decided that the bleach had gotten out everything that it was going to get out. So I found another bucket and filled it with clean water to rinse the sheets out in. Turning my gaze to the cloudy water I paused, and hoped that the blood had come out.

Passing them through the clean water bit by bit I knew it hadn't. The proof of last night had washed out but the blood had stayed in, it didn't even look like the bleach had faded it. I felt a lump grow in my throat. Nothing was going to get these stains out. Nothing. So I just hung them up in the shower to dry and started dinner. What else could I do?

Bakura showed up when I was finished putting dinner on the table. He sat down and my mind flashed to the sheets drying in the bathroom. I needed to get them back on the bed before they were missed. My darkness paused at the doorway to the kitchen and looked at the dinner. He had a bag in his hand, then he started to leave.

"Wh-where are you going?!" I asked, a bit too panicked. Shit. He turned back to look at me.

"I'm going to put this in my room," he said hefting the bag up. I darted forward and reached for the bag.

"I'll do it, go sit down and eat." He raised one perfectly white eyebrow at me and started to walk to his room. "I-I said I'd do it!" I was cut off by his hand crashing into my throat.

"What the hell did you do, Ryou?" he demanded, eyes narrowed. I made a coughing noise and pulled weakly at his hand. He let go of me and kept walking into the room, I waited in the hallway. There was a pause, then he came storming out of the room. "What the _fuck_ did you _do_?" It was the same question but this time I almost fainted.

"I-I just cleaned… It was so dirty in there…" I trailed off. Bakura rounded on me, eyes flashing.

"Don't fucking play that. Where are the sheets?" he hissed, poison on his tongue. I whimpered.

"I washed them too. They're drying in the bathroom." He took a step back and went into the bathroom. I heard the sigh of relief. "You sick bastard…" I whispered to myself. He walked calmly out of the room and went back to the kitchen. I put the now dry sheets back on the bed before I went back to the kitchen. The bleach had done nothing to the set in blood stains. They sat on the white cotton, crimson as ever, almost mockingly so.

I sat down opposite Bakura and eat even more halfheartedly than usual.

"You're lucky." I looked up, hands twitching. "If those sheets had cleaned I would have personally made you replace them." I sniffled. "The room looks good."

"How can you talk like this?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "Like nothing happened…how…how could you keep those?" He growled.

"I liked them. I will keep what I like, and I will do with you what I like. I own you, and you will obey me."

"What?! I-I don't belong to you!" My stomach lurched. He watched me, and I was the first one to break eye contact.

"Yes, hikari, you do. And you have for a long time." I stood, and sniffed. He frowned. "Sit down." I shook my head.

"N-NO!" I started to run, but I only made it to the living room. I'm not even sure where I was going, it's not like I could have gotten anywhere, not like there was anywhere I could go. Bakura beat me to the door and pushed me down to the ground. I ended up at his feet, looking up into the angry face of my darkness. My eyes filled with tears and his face blurred as he put his foot on the small of my back. He exerted pressure, pushing the air out of my lungs, and I let out a strangled sob.

I tried to get up, tried to push myself out from under his foot, but it didn't do anything.

"Stop struggling." I ignored him and thrashed my limbs. "Stop struggling or I will _fuck_ you until you _bleed_." I froze. "Good boy. Now, it seems to me that you have been very bad. So I'm going to punish you." I whimpered. "Oh, now don't be like that, aibou. It won't hurt too bad." Then he kicked me. The force of it rolled me a few feet over to the side. His fingers wound into my hair and he pulled me up with it. I gasped in pain and struggled up to my knees. He threw me to the side and kept hitting me. The sobs wracked my body, fuck pride. I cried as he beat me, past when he finished, even when he left. He went to his bedroom, leaving me on the floor, bruised and broken…again.

Finally I dragged myself to my feet, and with tears still running down my face I went to my bedroom. My only sanctuary, and laid down on the satin sheets. I could see them as a reminder of their bloody counterparts in the room across the hall from mine, but honestly I needed something to be happy about and these sheets were nice, so I forced the thought from my mind.

* * *

Bakura wandered around his room. Again he had broken the boy. This was so stupid. He enjoyed his sheets. He refused to get rid of them. Unfortunately they rendered the tender sex useless. He would have to pick somewhere else to repeat the process. Perhaps the Ryou's room? Or maybe the couch….

Where ever he chose, he wouldhave his way.

* * *

So, there it is. Um, as always, please review.

Suggestions are begged for, and I'll update soon, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **Thank you CrimsonWitchfire, follow-the-light-review, Rogue1979, xnightmare'sxnightmarex, Griffin Alchemist, MarikLove, and AnimeLoverAngel for your reviews! As for the underline thing it was a glitch on my comp. Sorry, I have no idea what happened…. Sorry this took so long to get out... don't kill me...

**Warnings: **Rape, abuse, boy on boy, language, and as always, a dangerous overuse of the comma.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The last school bell of the day rang, jolting me out of my stupor. I glanced up at it, still a bit spaced.

"C'mon Ryou," Yugi called to me. I stood and followed him and his friends home, but when Yugi, Anzu, and I were to split up I was stopped by his hand on mine. Anzu had left, so it was just me and Yugi. My gaze traveled from my arm up to his face.

"What's up?" I asked. He smiled slowly at me, as if he was suddenly shy.

"You wanna come over?" he asked. "My grandfather just got a new board game and I was wondering if you wanted to play it with me?" I licked my lips. I should go home. Bakura was waiting for me. But on the other hand Bakura was waiting for me. It was this thought that made me smile at him and follow him home. I would call Bakura from Yugi's house and tell him I would be late.

* * *

Ryou was late. He was supposed to come home straight after school. An hour and a half later and he still hadn't come home. Where the fuck could he have gone?

I had only gotten home about two hours ago, making sure to be home before Ryou. Again I shot to my feet from my place on the couch and paced the length of the room. I had been planning how to handle this since he had been half an hour late. It's why I hadn't touched any of the beer or sake in the house, and why I was spinning a knife between my fingers.

I threw myself onto the couch again and glared at the front door. He had better walk through that door soon. Every minute that passed made me angrier. Honestly this was breaking one of my own rules, but I couldn't seem to care. Ryou had broken one of my rules, so why couldn't I do the same? I crossed my leg and shook my foot agitatedly. Flicking the TV on I tried to find something to watch, but nothing could distract me.

Another half hour passed before the doorknob jiggled with the key in the lock. I stood, darted across the room, and wrenched the door open before he could open it for himself. He turned wide umber eyes up at me, he looked about to bolt. I grabbed the front of his shirt before he could run and pulled him inside before closing the door…with his body.

Ryou jerked in pain as his fragile body was slammed against the door; tearing eyes squeezing shut.

"Where the _fuck _were you?" I demanded through gritted teeth. He trembled in my hold, refusing to open his eyes.

"D-d-didn't you get my message?" he stuttered, the welled up tears now slipping down his face. I narrowed my eyes.

"What message?"

"I-I called…from Yugi's-" My vision flashed red.

"WHAT!" the question came out as an enraged hiss. That little _slut_ was at the Pharaoh's? That _fucker_! And the Pharaoh! He had promised me…. Ryou whimpered pathetically. But that's the way I like it. I pushed him harder against the door and listened as his breath hiccupped. "What did you do there, _hikari_?" I demanded, twisting the word into a curse.

"W-w-w-w" he stopped, and sucked in two deep breaths in an attempt to stop stuttering. "We p-played a board game. Yugi and I played some board games and then I came back here." He sniffled and tried to push me off of him. "Please, Bakura….I didn't do anything…"

"Why the _fuck_ did you go over there?" He was shivering so badly now that the only thing keeping him standing was my grip on his clothing.

"Yugi invited me…I-I just wanted to have some fun with my f-friends," he sobbed. I briefly considered telling him he had no friends, but he had probably knew that. Instead I slapped him across the face. He made another of those sensuous pain sounds, and hunched his shoulders up like it might protect him.

"And the Pharaoh? What did you do with _him_?" The confusion pushed through the fear on his face. Little bastard could lie well.

"Wh-what? Yami? He wasn't there," Ryou answered. I almost believed him. Almost.

"You slept with him didn't you, you little _slut_." I dragged him to the living room and threw him to the ground. Placing my foot squarely in the middle his back and pushed him into the carpet.

"No! No, I didn't! Of course I didn't!" I kicked him over onto his back, listening to the hollow thumping noise his ribs made. It seemed to knock the air out of him since he didn't get up or say anything else. I didn't believe him.

I picked him up by his hair and pressed the knife to his white throat. Ryou tried to pull back when he felt the point of the blade, but the action only bared his neck to me. I left his neck alone, because you could see it with his school uniform on. One swift motion and I had his jacket and shirt on the floor, a second motion and I had cut through the bandages around his torso. I could keep the blood off of his pants, and even if I didn't I was sure my hikari could wash it out. So I pinned him to a wall and started to carve my was down from his sternum to his stomach. He thrashed in my grip, skewing the line of red. I frowned. I needed my hands free to keep in control of the knife, but I needed to pin him too.

Using his hair as a handle I led him to my bedroom. He panicked and thrashed harder, pulling his own hair. I pushed him to the bed, still dressed in the blood stained sheets, and caught one of his flailing arms. I had a few lengths of black silk lying around the room…just because. I used them to tie Ryou's wrists to the headboard of the bed, but I left his legs free. He kicked uselessly for a while, then seemed to realize it was futile.

"B-Bakura, you're drunk. Please, let me go. I didn't do anything!" he begged. I leaned in close to his face.

"Do you smell any alcohol on my breath?" I breathed. He fell silent as he realized I was sober. He closed those big, chocolate eyes again.

"Please, please, I swear I didn't do anything…_please_…" He screamed as I started cutting him. A quick threat of a gag and he bit his lower lip, trying to keep it inside. I made a line down to his belly button, then another across his side, and another, and another, and another. By the time I was finished I had made thirteen new cuts. Long lines of crimson in stark contrast to his pallid skin.

I stood and moved to the head of the bed and untied his hands. He had tears running down his face, but he was very quiet. A dark bruise had bloomed on his cheek. I turned a cold look down at the crying boy. He pulled his arms into himself to ease his cramped muscles.

"Turn over," I told him, shedding my clothes. He looked up at me, huge eyes widened in fear. "_Do it_." He flipped onto his stomach as I moved back onto the bed. Ryou had his arms folded under his slight frame, hands clenching the sheets in anticipation. I yanked his pants down his hips and threw them to the floor, leaving him in his boxers. A sob wracked his body and slipped past his lips. I placed my fingers on his back, running my hand down from his neck to the small of his back. He shivered under my touch, muscles twitching when I reached his boxer-clad behind. Pulling them off they joined his pants on the floor.

I ran my hands over all of him, relishing the soft skin, the way his breath hitched and hiccupped in panic and fear, the way he jumped when I pressed harder. Then I traced the same path with my fingernails. He jumped twice as much, and started whispering something. I paused to listen.

"I didn't do anything, I swear it, please don't hurt me, please please please don't hurt me. I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt me, please I'll be good, please…" He didn't seem aware of what he was doing, just begging because it made him feel better. When I reached his rear he started to cry louder, but not so much that it would attract the neighbors.

I pressed hard enough that my nails left long, angry red lines across his tender skin. Hesitating I wondered if I should use lube or not.

* * *

Bakura had stopped above me, I hoped he would stop. I dug my nails into my palms and whimpered. Something cold and slippery was pushed inside me. I sobbed, unable to contain it. I didn't want this. I hadn't done anything. Why would I sleep with Yami? And why wouldn't Bakura listen to me? I kicked at him. I couldn't take the mockery of being prepared for my own rape, I just wanted it over as quickly as possible.

He growled, angered by my refusal. I whimpered and lay still. He didn't continue to prepare me, just shoved himself inside me in one long, swift thrust. Each pump pushed me forward a bit, my still bleeding chest and stomach rubbing against the sheets. I suppressed a gag and pushed my own face into the pillow to stifle my crying.

When he sped up, my body jerking back and forth in a jolting motion now, I bit down on the pillow, screaming around my gritted teeth. The effort clenched muscles all along my body, and with the clamping of _that_ area he changed his angle. And hit that spot inside me that made me scream his name. Oh gods. Oh _gods_! What kind of sick _fuck _enjoys his own rape! Bakura reached around to my front and ran his thumb up the side of my…

"No! Please, please don't!" I begged. He lowered his mouth to neck and bit down.

"I'll do as I please, hikari." A sob wracked my body as he touched me, bumping that spot over and over. It was too much, it didn't matter that I didn't want it, it didn't matter that I was still begging Bakura to stop, it didn't even matter that I was cut up, I still came when he licked a long line up my spine. He came after me, biting down on the soft spot where my neck met my shoulder. Blood welled up in the dents where his teeth had pushed in. He pulled out of me, and I squirmed out from under him. He pushed himself up and I scampered up to the headboard to curl up against it. He sat back and glared at me. I lowered my gaze and buried my face in my knees. A few minutes passed before he huffed at me.

"When will you stop crying Ryou?" he asked. I bit my lip and swallowed my sobs. "No. That's not what I mean. I mean when will you stop crying when we have sex?" I looked up at him. He had his legs crossed, a corner of the sheets just barely covering him, with his elbows resting loosely on his knees, forearms folding back in on himself. Again I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"We aren't having sex. You're _raping_ me." He frowned and leaned forward, hand outstretched. I flinched away from the touch reflexively. He persevered until I was pressed hard against the wood, trapped. His fingertips touched the bruise on my cheek.

"Look at what you make me do. But tell me this Ryou, did _Yami_ make you scream his name like that?" I pushed him off of me then.

"How many times do I have to tell you I didn't fucking sleep with him!" I yelled, losing my temper. He slapped me again, bringing fresh tears to my already wet eyes.

"You shouldn't use such filthy words. It doesn't sound right coming out of your mouth." He was insane! Just fucking insane! I pushed past him and slipped off the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower…" I refused to ask his permission to leave. He didn't deserve that. He _didn't_! He followed me from the room, pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt, no underwear.

"Fine, I'm going out." I locked myself in the bathroom and listened at the door till I heard him leave before I turned on the water as hot as it could go.

* * *

That fucking Pharaoh had touch _my_ hikari. My little Ryou. I threw open the door of the game shop, and caught sight of the Pharaoh's bitch. I think his name was Yugi.

"Where is your master?" I demanded of him. He looked taken aback, heliotrope eyes turned toward me in disbelief.

"You mean Yami?" I rolled my eyes. A moment passed, and the Pharaoh came down the stairs. He looked the same as he had the last time I had seen him. The same slim, toned physic. Once, years before Yugi and Ryou had grown up, we had had a thing. A one night…thing. It had been one night because we were too much polar opposites. I wanted someone to take control of and he had wanted someone to coddle. I had foreseen the problem of him wanting my hikari. I had foreseen a lot of people wanting my hikari.

"You promised me you would never touch him," I seethed. He shot me a confused look.

"What? Touch who?" his eyes roved over to a very confused looking Yugi.

"Don't play that, Ryou came here. What the hell did you do to him?" He returned my glare. "What have you been doing to that boy? What has brought on this possessiveness?"

"What did you _do_!"

"What the hell do you _think_ I did? I wasn't even here!" I paused, both Ryou and the Pharaoh had said he wasn't here. "Check his memories you overzealous _prick_." It took a second to open the mind link and search through the last few hours before the rape. Oh.

I rolled my eyes and left.

Yami turned to Yugi.

"Are you alright?" he asked after Bakura had left. He nodded. "Yugi, does Ryou come to school with strange marks?" Yami asked. Yugi seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Sometimes, but he says that they're just from being clumsy and stuff." Yami nodded.

"Do me a favor, and keep a closer eye on him. If he comes in with any more marks tell me."

"You don't think…?" Yugi didn't seem able to say the words.

"Yes, aibou. I do think."

* * *

Holy shit, a bit of plot! I didn't think it'd come either. Um, were the sheets too much in the last chapter?

Please review, suggestions are fantastic! OH! Please take a look at my other story too!


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: **Thank you, AnimeLoverAngel, CrimsonWitchfire, follow-the-light-review, xnightmare'sxnightmarex, and Cat O' 9 tails for your reviews! They are, as always, appreciated! heart

**Warning: **Abuse, bleeding, mild language. That's it for this chapter, no lemon, sorry! Sorry for not updating for a while too….don't kill me…

**Disclaimer: **I don't speak Japanese, I obviously don't own YGO, and well….if you try and sue me the gremlins will eat your soul….WITH RANCH DRESSING!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

On the walk home from school, after Anzu had left, Yugi grabbed my hand again.

"Could I come over tonight?" he asked. I blinked, and shot him a smile.

"Huh?" I asked numbly. There was an aching pain radiating from my backside, and each of my new cuts still stung, and to top it all off there were a few overlapping bruises that hurt if I thought about them for too long. I had been having difficulty concentrating all day.

"Well, Yami has something he had to do today, so I'm home alone now for he rest of the night. So I was wondering if I could hang out at your house for a while?" I couldn't bring Yugi home with me, Bakura would kill me. I smile again.

"I have to see if it's okay with Bakura, but if he says it's okay I'll call you okay?" I offered. He grinned at me, the happiness filling those big heliotrope eyes, then melted.

"Ryou, what happened to your face?" he asked. Subconsciously I pressed my fingers lightly to the bruise on my cheek. I licked my lips nervously.

"Uh, I tripped over the rug and hit my face on the doorknob. I'm such a klutz," I said with what I hoped came off as a carefree smile.

We parted after that. I couldn't ask Bakura, he'd beat met till I couldn't breath. My apartment building swam into sight, and with it the sense of foreboding that I now associate with my darkness. Frowning at my feet I turned my eyes to my shoes. I walked through the front door, desperately trying to be as silent as possible. Maybe if he didn't hear me then I could just go to my bedroom…

The lights were all off and the blinds were drawn; all in all it cast the apartment in a shadow a bit dimmer than dusk. A shiver ran up my spine as I took another step forward. There was movement behind me and I spun around, but the second I did there was another movement from where I had been facing. My head snapped around another two times before it stopped. It had to be Bakura, yet why he was skulking around in the darkness I had no idea. I peered into the darkness, and a cloud must have passed over the setting sun because the little light that had managed to permeate the thick shadows had vanished. Oh gods I wished he would stop. I took another step forward and the movement flashed past me again. My breath hitched in my throat and I froze. "H-hello?" I whispered. The word had barely slipped past my lips when his forearm wrapped around my throat.

"Hello hikari," Bakura whispered in my ear. His other arm wrapped around my waist, pressing me flush against his body. I pulled at his arm with both of my hands, but as always I might as well have not done anything. He seemed amused by my struggles.

"Please.." His arms tightened against my windpipe as he pulled me farther into the room.

"Shh. You know what I've been doing all day?" he asked, loosening his hold on my throat. I shook me head. Perhaps this was what he wanted. "Nothing." I twisted as best I could in his grip so I could look him in the eye. He had an almost normal look on his face. Like he was commenting on the weather. "There's nothing on the TV, nothing to read, nothing to do. But now…let's play a game," he said, he sounded…excited. "You like games don't you?"

"P-please Bakura," I whimpered.

"Shh, shh. Don't cry, little hikari. You know this game, you used to play it all the time when you were young. Though I never understood what the motivation behind it was. So, I've changed only one rule." He pushed me forward and I spun around to face him, he reached one hand behind him and when it returned there was a long strip of silver between his fingers.

It was rounded on both ends and glinted dully in the dim light. I focused my eyes on it, trying to fathom its purpose. A minute movement of his thumb and forefinger and there was a little clicking sound, and the handle produced a blade. My eyes widened and shot up to his face. He leered at me before turning attention back to his new toy. "I've decided that the kitchen knives weren't as pretty as you. So I went out and got this. It's real silver, I think it matches you hair," he murmured looking at me again. I took a step back. "Oh yes, our game. I'll count to ten, and you will hide. And when I find you…" he said in a sing song voice, accenting the last sentence with a twirl of the knife.

The fear was clawing its way up from my stomach to my throat, suffocating me. I pressed a hand to my face, fingers splayed over my mouth.

"Oh god…" He took a step forward, and I was rooted to the spot. This couldn't be happening.

"One." I hesitated. "Two." Where could I go? "Three." I turned and ran, stumbling down the hallway and yanking open the first door I could find. I could still hear him outside, slowly counting off the seconds. The door that I had opened was to Bakura's room. My head snapped from side to side, trying to find another way out. Running over to the nearest window I yanked open the blinds, followed by the window itself. I stuck my head outside, looking down the smooth, featureless wall. The door rattled and I pulled my head back in, hands still on the sill.

There was no other way out of this room, the only way out was the door that Bakura was coming through. Inexplicably I moved _towards_ it; and sat down on the side of the door way, scrunched down in a runners stance. The door sung open and I launched myself between his left leg and the doorway. When I landed in the hallway I pushed myself up enough to scramble through my own bedroom door. I had moved fast enough that Bakura was still in the entrance of his room. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I turned to survey my room this time. I bypassed the window and went to the closet, tucking myself into the back corner next to an empty hamper. I pulled my thighs up to my chest and buried my face in my knees.

I heard my bedroom door open, but no footsteps. I knew better than to think he had left, he was simply too stealthy to let me hear his advance. He laughed.

"You're getting good, yadonushi. I barely even saw you," he called. "Now, where are you hiding? I'll keep the mind link closed to give you a chance, though we both know that it's only a matter of time till I find you." I smothered my whimper with my knees. There was a rustle of sheets from my bed, and I knew he had checked under the bed. "Ryou? Where _are_ you?" he called out in a sing song voice. A sob grew in the back of my throat, and I was forced to bite down on my kneecap to keep it from erupting from my mouth and giving away my hiding place; but I couldn't stop the almost silent whine from slipping past. I froze, barely able to breathe, terrified that he would find me.

The door creaked open, and the tears leaked down my face. "I _found_ you," he uttered, and I looked up into the face of my destruction.

"Oh god…" I whispered again, though it came out as a choked half-sob. Bakura tutted at me.

"Give up, sweetheart. Nobody is listening to you except for me."

"Please Bakura. Please, please don't hurt me…" I begged in a whisper. He kneeled down in front of me, arching his torso over my folded up body. Reaching out one hand he stroked the side of my face. I flinched away from his touch.

"Oh, don't be like that, little yadonushi." I sobbed again, more tears washing down my cheeks. "Shh, shh. Come here," he hushed me before wrapping his arms around my quaking form, pressing me into the hug. Another hiccup escaped my lips. His right hand rubbed up and down my back, it would have been soothing if I hadn't still felt like begging for my life. "What are you so afraid of, Ryou?" he asked me. I sniffled.

"You…killing me." His hands dipped down to the waist band of my pants and I yelped.

"Yadonushi, you don't have to worry about that. I'll never kill you." Bakura's hands kept tracing patterns on my back, so much time had passed that I wondered if he had changed his mind about hurting me. His hands bunched in my shirt and pulled the hem out of my pants, but he simply rubbed his fingertips in circles at the base of my spine. He leaned down another inch or so his mouth was level with my ear. "Relax," he breathed, his breath hot on my skin. I squeezed my legs tighter and tried desperately to control my trembling. "That's it, you're doing so well, little light."

And then I started to scream. He had been skimming his fingers up and down my spine, then suddenly his fingers had been replaced with the tip of a knife. His left hand clamped over my mouth as his right wielded the knife that was slicing into my back. Slowly he carved a line up from the small of my back to in between my shoulder blades, all the while not loosening his grip on my mouth. I screamed into his hand and he let me without so much as a glance towards the door or a reprimand for the volume. Eventually my screams became sobs, and he muffled those with his hands too.

Then the hands were gone. Swiftly he pulled my legs out straight while simultaneously pushing my shoulders back, so I landed flat on my back, shirt pushed up under my arms. He re-covered my mouth, muffling my cries for mercy and lowered his face to my torso along with the knife at my side. Bakura traced one pattern on my ribcage with his tongue and another pattern on my side with the knife. He accentuated the cuts by clenching his teeth on either side of an individual rib, biting my bone.

"PLEASE! PLEASE STOP BAKURA! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" I screamed into his hand. It came out muffled, but I'm sure he understood. No matter how many years go by of my begging falling on deaf ears I still do it. I still hope that this is the one time he will realize how close to the edge he is pushing me and finally just _stop_.

I thrashed my legs, but he simply rolled on top of them. I thrashed my torso but the motion only pushed the knife in deeper, and when I moved my arms Bakura bit down even harder on one of my ribs, drawing blood this time, as he pushed the knife in farther. I stopped struggling then, though that was a struggle in and of itself. Instead I tried to satiate myself by screaming my pain into Bakura's hands, tears coursing down my face, wetting the carpet beneath me.

After a long time I think I exhausted myself. I don't know if it was from blood loss or from crying or from both, but I lay on the ground completely limp. Bakura took his hand away from my mouth, and though I kept crying the sounds wouldn't enter the apartment next to or below us. So I stared at the ceiling while he sliced me up, sobbing brokenly.

After a long time he sat back on his haunches, surveying the damage.

"The other ones are healing nicely. The oldest ones are gone completely. That scar cream does wonders, eh aibou?" he said conversationally. I turned my face to the side, looking at the inside wall of my closet. "Oh, we'll have none of that." He grasped my chin lightly and turned my face back towards him. "How do you feel?" I stared at him, incredulous. Would I never wake up from this nightmare? Bakura seemed to lose patience. "I asked you a question, yadonushi." I closed my eyes, unable to watch anymore.

"Scared….I'm so scared." My voice was hoarse from yelling and crying so much. Bakura just nodded to himself. If my damaged vocal chords bothered him he kept it to himself. Trying to sit up I wiggled my legs a bit, hoping he would get the message and get off of my legs.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Another set of tears leaked from my eyes.

"I want to shower." He looked at me expectantly. I didn't fight him, there was no point, and honestly I was just too fucking tired to try. "Can I go take a shower?" I asked, eyes falling to the ground. He smiled that sadistic smile that said he had total control over me and knew it.

"Yes, aibou. Go take a shower, but before you get dressed for bed let me help you with the scar cream, some of those cuts are in awkward places," he said, as if I didn't know. I sniffled again as he got off of me, then struggled to my feet. He had already left the room by the time I stumbled into the bathroom I had lost track of him completely.

I wrapped my arms around myself, freezing cold. My bare skin was exposed, because I was still in my school uniform and didn't want to get blood on the white shirt. Amazingly Bakura's 'game' hadn't ruined my shirt. My jacket on the other hand, was a different story. It had caught the brunt of the damage, but on the bright side that meant that my carpet was clean. Suddenly I was very glad that I had thought to buy more than one jacket when I had purchased the school uniform.

Still, I wasn't sure which was worse, the chase, the hiding, or being cut up.

* * *

I wasn't sure which was best, the chase, searching for him, or cutting him up. I kept re-running it in my mind, and still I couldn't make up my mind. I heard the shower start up and I searched out the first-aid kit. It was where Ryou had left it the last time he had used it, in the linens closet outside the bathroom. The second the water cut off I went inside, scar cream in hand.

The room was filled with steam from the painfully hot showers my yadonushi took. He hadn't come out of the stall yet, so I waited, leaving the door open so some of the haze could get out. It took him a full minute to step out, when he noticed me his hands went to cover himself. I smiled, and handed him a towel. He started to wrap it around his waist, but then used it to towel off his torso, arms, neck, and shoulders before he seemed to become too embarrassed. It was still just too adorable to watch him blush from my gaze, my touch.

I grabbed his upper arm, admittedly harder than I really needed to, and held him still while I rubbed the cream into each of his cuts. I still remember that day in the kitchen when he became hard just from a few innocent touches. Even now I glanced down to see if my ministrations were having any effect on him. But the towel remained flat. Well, he was very tired. It had been a long night for him. When I finished he walked into the kitchen, not the bedroom as I had expected. I followed after him curious.

Ryou picked up the phone, dialed a number, and waited while it rang. I leaned against the doorframe, watching my little host.

"Hello, Yugi?" he said quietly, his pretty mocha eyes focused on the counter in front of him, avoiding my own narrowed crimson orbs. I growled at the name, and was about to demand what the _fuck_ my hikari was doing talking to the Pharaoh's whore, when he continued to speak. "Yeah, Bakura's having a guy's night with Marik. He's turning it into a party. Trust me, you don't wanna come over here tonight." He paused, listening to the runt on the other end of the line. "Sure, I'll see if I can swing it some other night this week. Yes, of course I'm fine. I don't know, my throat has been a bit sore all day, I think I'm just overusing it… Okay. See you at school tomorrow. Bye," he said, replacing the phone on its cradle. I looked pointedly at him.

"What was that all about?" He licked his full, raspberry lips.

"Yugi asked me if he could come over today. I told him I had to run it by you. I just needed to tell him a reason why he couldn't come over. I'm not sure what I'll tell him tomorrow at school but…" he shrugged. Turning from him a bit more I crossed my arms.

"Let the runt come over. As long as he doesn't bring the _Pharaoh_ I don't care." I looked up in time to see the look of happiness flood over my hikari's face.

Gods he was so beautiful.

"Really?" he asked, as if I might tell him 'No, I was just fucking with you.' Knowing me I probably would have if the second I had he hadn't grinned like that again. "Thank you, Kura-kun!" There was _real_ enthusiasm in his voice, so much that I was momentarily stunned. I raised my eyebrows in shock.

Ryou floated out of the room, still elated, and into his bedroom. When I finally got over my own surprise enough to follow him in he had already slipped on a pair of pajama pants. He picked up an oversized shirt.

"Stop," I commanded. He looked up at me, the shirt half unfolded. "The pants are all you need tonight." He swallowed hard enough that I heard him do it, but put the shirt back in its place. He sat down on the edge of his bed. "Lay down." He did. Gods I loved having this much control over him. I climbed onto the bed next to him, pushing him up against the wall side of the bed. He made room for me, and eventually got the idea that I wasn't leaving. He burrowed under the copious amounts of blankets and curled up facing the wall. I curled my body around his, and languidly rolled the tip of my middle finger up and down his side.

He froze at the feeling, so much like what had come earlier this evening. I pressed my lips to the back of his neck.

"Calm down, Ryou. I'm done for tonight," I assured him. He stayed stiff for a long time, but eventually seemed to accept what I had said. "Ryou?"

"What?"

"Why do you care so much that I'm allowing Yugi to come?" He tensed slightly, I could only tell because I was pressed so close, and because my fingers were still on him. He licked his lips again. No fair, how come he was the only one who got to do that?

"It just does." I growled.

"Don't tell me you _like_ that piece of filth." I found a bruise and felt the urge to poke at it, _hard_.

"Not like that, Bakura. He's my friend. But that's not why it means so much to me." I waited for him to go on, but he didn't.

"So?"

"So, it means so much to me because it shows me that you're willing to let me be happy, to let me see my friends." He fell silent after that, and so did I. I listened as his breaths became deeper, slower. Just when I thought he had fallen asleep he whispered, "Thank you, Kura-kun."

Finally, he had said it. He had called me Kura-kun. I smiled. He even though that I was allowing the runt into my apartment because it would make him happy.

No, what I had in mind was much more…_entertaining_.

* * *

Oh my gods and garters, more plot! This might become a regular thing! And no, I'm just not ready for Bakura to be nice yet… Hey, just something I've noticed, a lot of authors (myself included) have Bakura describe Ryou as being pathetic and weak; but I don't agree with that. I mean, he gets rapped and beaten somany times, and he still smiles at his friends and pretends nothing is wrong? I think he's really strong for that… Well, anyway.

Please review! I shall update sooner that way!!

Promise!


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** Thank you AnimeLoverAngel, CimsonWitchfire, xnightmare'sxnightmarex, follow-the-light review, Cat O' 9 tails, Griffin Alchemist, and Atomic Lightbulb for your reviews! I appreciate them sooo much!!

**Warnings: **LEMON, mentions of abuse and rape. Fluff. That's right, I said fluff. So, this is kind of late…sorry! Um, it's longer to make up for the lateness. Um. Don't eat me. Please look at my poll. It's about this story and WILL make a difference.

**Disclaimer: **I own…hmm…that right, NOTHING.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

The ending bell rang and the classroom emptied. Yugi and I walked home together, a little ahead of his friends. But today when we said goodbye to Anzu, Yugi came home with me.

"Thanks for having me over, Ryou," he said, smiling. I returned the smile, feeling a lot better than I had in a long time. Bakura was letting me bring a friend home. It was a small step, but it left me thrilled. Maybe if he would let me be happy, even if it was for such a small, short thing, he might stop beating me one day.

"No problem Yugi, I'm glad you could make it." We neared the apartment and Yugi followed me up the flights of stairs.

"So is your dad going to be home?" he asked me. My smile fell a bit at the corners. I missed my father, I hadn't seen him in quite a while, and since he was still in an archeological dig in the middle of Egypt it made phone calls almost impossible.

"No, he's still in Egypt," I told him.

"How long's he been gone now?"

"Almost a year now. He comes home for the holidays though."

"Wow, when's he going to be done there?"

"When they finish digging, that could take anywhere from another year to another four years. We really don't know. But the man funding the dig is paying more than triple the normal rate, so the money is too good to pass up." I was regurgitating the same story my father had told me. It was still strange living on my own. Hell, he had even cleared out his room. Though I appreciated that he didn't try to lie and say that he would be back soon, he realized I was old enough to be told that he wasn't sure when he could come back permanently again.

"That's got to be rough on you," Yugi commented, sounding worried. I flashed my brightest, happiest smile at him.

"Yeah, but I get to play whatever kind of music I want and I can do pretty much whatever I want." Lies, all of it lies. I listened to what Bakura put on, and I came home when Bakura told me too. The only thing I did the way I wanted was clean.

We got to the door, and I was reminded of yesterday, when Bakura had decided to play 'hide and seek'. Subconsciously I brushed my fingertips over the fresh cuts on my chest. Perhaps this was a bad idea.

"Ryou?" My head snapped to Yugi. "Did you lose your keys or something?" I must have spaced out. I laughed, a bit nervously, and jammed my key in the lock. I was being silly. Nothing bad was going it happen.

The hallway lights were on, as was the kitchen light, and the glow of the TV could be seen from the living room.

"Bakura?" I called. I kept walking, so we could go put our bags in my room. He was in the living room, sprawled out on the couch. I swallowed. There was a three inch gap of bare skin between the top of his pants and the hem of his black tank top. Why couldn't I rip my eyes away from that bit of exposed skin?

"Hey." Finally I met his eyes. He hadn't missed my fascination with his naked skin. A blush colored my cheeks.

"Uh- I'm going to start dinner in a few hours. We'll be in my room so we're out of your way, okay?" He nodded and turned his attention back to his show.

Still blushing I led Yugi to my room. He looked around and shook his head at me. I shot him a questioning look.

"Your entire apartment is flawless. If my Grandpa were halfway across the world I'd never clean." I shrugged, smiling.

"I like to clean. It relaxes me." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I brought a few games, do you wanna play them?" I nodded and he pulled them out of his bag.

We stayed in my room mostly, coming out briefly to watch a show that Yugi wanted to see, then hastily retreating back to my room when Bakura stopped being patient with his lack of control over the remote. About two hours after we had come home Bakura called me out into the living room.

"Uh…I'll be right back," I told Yugi. He nodded.

"Actually I have to go home, Yami can't cook anything, so I still get stuck doing that…" he smiled. "I'll just get all the games back together and go home."

"Okay. I'm not sure what he wants, but say goodbye before you leave," I told him before walking into the living room.

Bakura was still laying on the couch, but he got up when I came into the room, his shirt stretching up to give me a good look at his naked stomach. I bit my lower lip and averted my eyes. He stood very close to me, his left hand hovering above my upper arm, his right behind his back. Oh gods what was he going to do? Yugi was in the next room!

"Take off your shirt." My stomach dropped as I froze. I turned wide, shocked eyes up to his face.

"Wh-what?" His eyes narrowed, twin vermillion slits topped by closely knit brows.

"You heard me." My eyes flashed to his other hand, still concealed behind his back. "Ryou." I licked my lips and he smirked. This was bad, this was very, very bad. Even knowing this I pulled my shirt over my head, slowly because I really didn't want to do this with Yugi in the apartment. Couldn't he wait for another couple of minutes.

"Please Bakura, Yugi is going to leave in a few minutes…" I began, but he had moved his hand from behind him, and his fingers did not hold the knife I had been expecting, but the tube of scar cream and a roll of bandage. I looked quizzically at him for a few seconds.

"Your bandages need changing, yadonushi. We wouldn't want you getting an infection, now do we?" he chided, though he never lost the smirk. I glanced at the doorway. Yugi was going to come out of my bedroom any moment now. What would he think of this exchange? It looked innocent enough, if you ignored the bruises that decorated my body like an ink blot on ivory paper and the lines of crimson that indicated where I had been cut. I bit my lower lip again as Bakura started to unwind the bandages. He had a point, they needed to be replaced. Some of them were blood stained from where my injuries had opened during the day's activity. "Raise your arms." I obeyed. Honestly what choice did I have?

When he had finished de-mummifying me he started to rub the cream into each individual cut, taking his sweet time. I kept my eyes on the doorway, dreading the moment I would see Yugi walk through it, but Bakura pressed down on one of the abundant bruises that littered my ribcage. I pulled a breath in through my teeth and looked down at him. Which is why I didn't see my friend when he came through the door; but I did hear the gasp. I snapped my head back up to look at him.

"Uh- um…" I trailed off. What was I supposed to say? I was standing half naked, showing every single cut and most of my bruises, while my darkness had his hands all over me.

"Oh my gods Ryou!" Yugi yelled, pressing his hands over his mouth. "What happened to you?" I froze. Obviously he didn't see the handprint shaped marks on my arms and shoulders. Could I lie my way out of this?

"I…went for a walk in the park, and I tripped and fell into a rose bush." There, the thorns could have cut me up and if he asked why there were so many bruises I could say there were rocks on the path or near the rose bush or something. I watched his amethyst eyes rove over my body, then fall to the bandages, and the tube in Bakura's hand. It must have looked like he was helping me, which I suppose he was.

"We have to change his bandages everyday. Sorry, I thought you were going to stay in the next room," Bakura murmured, resting his hand on a mark on my hip. He pressed it subtly, and I had to bite down on my tongue to stop myself from crying out loud. Yugi was shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Um, I've got to go home now. Thanks for having me over Ryou." I sighed, and moved forward to walk him to the door. Bakura let me go, but I knew he wasn't finished yet, and the only question in my mind was whether or not he was going add to my injuries before he bandaged me up again.

I said goodbye to Yugi and watched as he walked down the first flight of stairs, only closing the door when he was out of view. I didn't really care that I still didn't have a shirt on. Nobody was going to see me other than Yugi, and the damage had already been done.

Returning to my darkness I wondered if he had done this on purpose. I couldn't really fathom how it would help him, so I was confused as to why he would bother. He was where I had left him. He just kept rubbing the cream into my skin as if nothing had happened.

"Why did you do that?" I asked in a quiet voice. He paused in his ministrations.

"I wanted to see what he would do. I wondered if he would panic, or simply ignore it," he answered, starting up again. "Why did you lie?" That caught me off guard. I looked back at him, as he was behind me now, and blinked.

"What was I supposed to say? 'Bakura beats me and cuts me up on a regular basis, doesn't Yami?'" I couldn't help the sarcasm. Honestly, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Don't mouth off to me…" he scolded, but it had none of the conviction behind it that it usually did. He seemed too preoccupied with the task at hand. When he had given each line a thorough going over he wrapped me back up. "All these bruises…" he said to himself. I blinked. He sounded surprised. "I really roughed you up, didn't I?" I took a step back.

"H-huh?" I stuttered. What the _hell_ was going on? He had the strangest look on his face. Emotions totally alien on his face were now parading across expression. I shook my head.

"You're very pale…they just look worse because you're pale." He was still talking to himself, as if I wasn't right in front of him. I shook my head again. I couldn't deal with this right now.

"I'm going to make dinner." I fled the room before he could say anything else.

* * *

He had always been small for his age. And of course he was pale; everything in great contrast with his dark lashes and mocha eyes. He had never grown into his eyes, probably never would. He would forever look like a hunted animal with those big doe eyes. His whole body was just so _fragile_, though…perhaps that wasn't true. I had pushed that body to the limit on more than one occasion. There had been a time years ago, when I had put him in the hospital for a whole week. He had lied then too. Said he was mugged in a back ally on the way home from school.

He always lied, always faked a smile and pretended that I didn't hurt him. I had seen him do it. When we had been sharing a body I had felt him squash every cringe before it showed on his face, every cry before it left his lips. I forgot that sometimes. How many of those sounds had he been holding in when I beat him?

It couldn't be that many, he always started to cry and whimper when I hit him. Besides, I may have my own body now, but that didn't mean that Ryou's body didn't still belong to me.

Ryou would always be long to me.

* * *

Yugi walked home, watching his shoes. He was a little confused. He didn't really believe Ryou when he said he had fallen. It seemed to be too much of a regular occurrence. Besides, those cuts and bruises just didn't look like anything he could have sustained from a simple bush, not unless he had rolled around in it for a while. But he didn't understand why Ryou would lie.

Unless Yami was right. The thought stopped him dead in his tracks. But. Why would Ryou let Bakura touch him if Bakura was beating him? The scene he had walked in had not looked like that of a victim being touched by his attacker. Bakura was trying to heal him.

The light licked his lips. He wasn't an idiot. He knew Ryou was lying, he just didn't understand why.

The game shop was empty when he walked through the door. He was a little later than he had meant to be. Yami must be upstairs.

Yugi went upstairs, calling out that he was home. Yami came out to greet him.

"Did you have fun at Ryou's, aibou?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, we played some games. But right before I left Bakura called Ryou out into the living room and I stayed in the bedroom to get the games together. When I came out I saw Ryou shirtless. He was covered in bruises and cuts and stuff. Bakura was putting something on the cuts and he said they had to bandage Ryou up. I asked Ryou how he got all the cuts and he said it was from falling into a rose bush," Yugi reported quickly. Yami let his hikari finish, not interrupting.

"Every time you ask him about an injury he says he fell, right?" Yugi nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Yami sighed, a world-weary sound.

"I'll go over there tomorrow and get to the bottom of this. Don't worry about it, aibou. But keep a close eye on Ryou. He may need our help." Yugi nodded, looking determined. He would do all in his power to help his friend.

Yami kept his promise, and went over to Bakura's apartment the next day. He ended up leaving a little later than he had wanted to because of the shop. He had to keep this short if he wanted to get home before Yugi.

He knocked on the apartment door and waited for Bakura to open it. When he finally did the thief took one look at him and snarled.

"The fuck do _you_ want? Just because I said Yugi could come here doesn't mean I want you here." A warm welcome as always. Yami rolled his eyes.

"What I've come here to discuss is not a conversation for doorways. May I come in?" he tried to keep his tone as civil as possible. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?"

"From what my hikari told me I'm not really giving you a choice." The thief king rolled his eyes and walked back inside the apartment, leaving the door open. Yami closed the door behind him.

"What? What do you want?" Bakura threw himself into one of the chairs in the kitchen, crossing his legs and propping his head up on his hand. Yami sat across from him, arms crossed with his back pressed against the chair back.

"Where did Ryou get those marks?" he asked, not bothering with tact. Honestly it was wasted on Bakura. The man across from him shrugged.

"He fell in a bush. He told your light that." Yami nodded.

"He told my light he fell in a bush. He has also told Yugi that he has fallen over rugs, down stairs, and off his bike."

"He's clumsy," Bakura stated, trying to suppress a laugh. Yami groaned and rested his elbows on the table, rubbing his temples.

"Nobody is that clumsy. What are you doing to him?" he demanded. Bakura stood up.

"I'm reminding him who's in charge." Yami's eyes flashed. So he had been right. Bakura was beating his hikari.

"How so?" he asked, cautiously. Bakura shrugged again, leaning against the counter.

"There's more to you than just your pretty face, I'm sure you can figure it out." Yami ignored the comment. He knew that Bakura was more infatuated with Ryou than he was with himself, and he loved Yugi, not this psychopath.

"How could you? You're supposed to _protect_ him. Not hurt him!" Bakura shook his head.

"That has always been your problem, Pharaoh. You're always looking for someone to coddle. Well sometimes they just need to get it beaten into them. Besides, it's fun."

"WHAT?" Bakura smirked, he had finally found the Pharaoh's button.

"You heard me."

"WHAT KIND OF SICK FUCK ARE YOU?"

* * *

I climbed the stairs to his apartment. I had had a good day. I had gotten a good test back in several classes, I had been able to finish all my homework, and I had gotten to hang out with Yugi and the rest of my friends during a fire drill. So when I heard a familiar voice yelling from my apartment I really just wanted to run away, not open the door and go in like I did.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK FUCK ARE YOU?" I pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen. Yami was standing up, fists clenched and an upended chair behind him. Bakura seemed oblivious the other man's anger, reclined against the kitchen counter. Both pairs of eyes turned to me when I appeared in the door way.

"Hey Ryou," Bakura greeted me casually, as if this were a regular occurrence.

"Hi…" I said confused. I turned towards Yami in time to see him dart across the floor to my side. He left a good foot of space between us, and his eyes were fixated on the bruise on my cheek.

"Ryou, how did you get that?" he asked, pointing. He was visibly trying to calm himself down. I blinked.

"I uh, tripped on a rug and hit my face on a doorknob," I repeated the lie for what felt like the thousandth time.

"No, how did you _really_ get it?" he asked again. He was calm now, but I wasn't. I looked up from Yami to Bakura. He smiled, as if this was the most amusement he had had all day. Who knows? Maybe it was.

"B-Bakura hit me," I said casting my eyes down. It was stupid but I felt like I was tattling.

"And the marks Yugi saw on you yesterday?" There was a lump forming in my throat. I sniffed and hoped that nobody could see the tears in my eyes.

"Ba-Bakura hit me…and he…c-c-cut me," I answered, my voice becoming quieter with each word. I couldn't bare to look Yami in the eye, let alone Bakura. I felt so small and helpless. How could this be happening? I just wanted to go about my life the way I usually did, without having to confront this.

"How could you do this to him, Bakura? What kind of monster are you?" Yami demanded. Bakura growled.

"Me? You're the one who made him cry? Where the fuck do you get off making _my_ hikari cry?!" he yelled back. The level of hatred and anger in his voice was surprising given the fact that he had made me cry on many occasions.

"I didn't do this, Bakura. You did." Yami turned back to me. "Ryou, come back to the game shop with me. I'll take care of you, I promise," he told me in a soft voice; but I barely heard him over the sound of the blood pumping in my ears.

My head shot up and I felt my hands ball themselves into fists.

"Wh-What?! You can't take me away! I don't want to leave!" I turned my gaze to Bakura. "I-I don't have to leave do I?!" I was panicked, terrified. True, I didn't like getting beaten and raped, but I did love Bakura. I always had and nothing he did could ever change that.

Bakura's eyes were wide in shock. He shook his head and the constricting feeling eased up on my chest. I looked at Yami.

"He's hurting you Ryou, you realize that right?" he asked, as if I didn't understand what was going on. I nodded, the lump still in my throat.

"I do, but…I don't want to leave. I realize that this is a fucked up relationship, and that it's only hurting me. I know that it's not healthy and I should want to run as far away as I possibly can, but I just can't. He's a _part_ of me, and I can't ignore that. I don't want to leave, I don't think I could stand it…" I lost my nerve then. I melted under Yami's confused half-glare and went back to studying my feet. I think Yami might have nodded, but I could barely see the motion out of the corner of my eyes.

"If you change your mind…" He let the offer hang in the air. I nodded, still not looking up.

I was still crying when I heard the front door open and close. Bakura finally took a step closer. He tipped my chin up with his thumb and forefinger.

"Are you okay?" he asked, brushing the tears from my face. I sniffled.

"I thought you were sending me away. I ju-just got so scared…" my voice cracked and I started to cry quietly. He wrapped his arms around me, his face close to my ear.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. I'm not going to send you away. Calm down," he soothed, kissing my cheek. I melted into his embrace, crying into his chest.

"K-Kura…" I whimpered, and felt his arms tighten around me. He kissed my temple.

"I'm right here, aibou. And I always will be." I pulled back so I could see his face. He looked down at me hands on either side of my face, and there was no malice on his face, no anger. I smiled and went on tip-toe to kiss him, surprising us both. He returned my kiss hungrily. A swift movement of tongue and I opened my mouth for him.

I was drowning in his scent, in his being. I was so far gone that I didn't even realize when he picked me up and took me into the bedroom. My bedroom. He placed me on the bed and I finally noticed that we were no longer in the kitchen.

Bakura was pulling off his clothes with a franticness that brought a giggle to my lips. He winked at me.

"You're next, hikari," he warned in a lecherous tone. I made a little eek sound and pulled my shirt and pants off. I was only down to my boxers when he was completely naked. Blushing I looked down at him. Gods he was huge. "You're drooling Ryou," he teased. My head snapped up and I flushed crimson.

"I..uh.." I stuttered. He smiled, leaning down to my boxers. He pulled them off in one swift movement and threw them over his shoulder.

"Shit! Lube…" he cursed, standing and leaving the room. When he came back he had a bottle of clear gel with him. I blushed.

Bakura pinned me to the bed again, the open bottle of lube next to him. He squeezed a bit onto his hand and pressed one finger to my opening. I blushed darker. He chuckled and covered my mouth with his at the same time he pushed inside me. He pumped his finger in and out a few times before he added another one, then the third. I moaned at the feeling, but when he found _that_ spot I screamed out loud. He laughed again, nudging that spot a few more times before he pulled out of me. I whimpered at the loss, almost demanding for it to come back.

He spread some more lube on his….before repositioning his body so he could thrust inside me. He entered me easily, thanks to the preparation, and set the rhythm fast and hard. I groaned with every thrust, every movement. Then he found that spot again, and I screamed his name. He stretched up again so he could kiss me while he brought me to ecstasy. I moaned and panted, kissing him back.

He pulled out nearly to the tip, and pushed back inside me, and I arched my back. He pinned my arms above my head, and honestly I didn't mind. It wasn't scary, just…different. It kind of felt good, secure in a way.

"Gods Ryou…" he hissed in my ear. I think it was the way he said my name, but it brought me, and I burst without him even touching me there. I screamed his name, watching the bright white and silver lights streak across my vision. Bakura came after me, from the clenching of certain muscles. He kissed me again before pulling out and collapsing next to me.

I closed my eyes, snuggling up to his side, perfectly contented. This was the way I had always imagined it. And I was so happy. Bakura kissed my cheek again and I started to fall asleep.

"Love you…Kura," I muttered drowsily before I fell asleep to some of the sweetest dreams I had had in years.

* * *

So, this is my version of a cliffhanger. When Ryou fell asleep, Bakura had a little bit to say about what happened. However I will not put that in this chapter. It will be the first thing in the _next_ chapter. And it all depends on what you people want. Cast your vote in my poll, and leave a review! Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Thank you Atomic Lightbulb, follow-the-light-review, Rouge1979, Griffin Alchemist, AnimeLoverAngel, Cat O' 9 tails, and Middy-kun for your reviews, I appreciate them, as always. -heart-

Warnings: LEMON, yaoi, mentions of rape and abuse, uh FLUFF um…that's it I do believe, sorry about the wait.

Disclaimer: I own YOUR SOUL! Not really. Don't own Yu-gi-oh either.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

I felt my eyes widen. Had he really meant that? Had he really…? My little hikari had fallen asleep cuddled up to my side, his breath steady now, long sable eyelashes laying against his porcelain cheeks. His hand fisted in my shirt, his other arm was wrapped around his own waist.

So he loved me. I could use… Well yeah. I could use that against him, I could use it to finally completely break him. But I didn't want to.

"Oh gods, the great thief king has gone soft," I whispered to myself. Ryou shifted in his sleep, putting his head on the crook of my arm.

I shifted a bit. I should leave him alone, should get out of this room and leave him be. I tried to slip out from his grasp, but he whimpered in his sleep as his fist tightened on my shirt. He mumbled something like "Kura." again and I couldn't move.

I looked down at him, trying to see if he was still asleep. He was…but why did I care? Licking my lips I settled down into the bed, next to Ryou, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

He was so small, and _soft_. I curled down to kiss his temple. He loved me huh? Did I feel the same? I shifted again. I was attracted to him, there was no denying that, I liked the way he felt, the way he smelled, the way he needed me. If I was being honest with myself he was exactly what I had always wanted, why Yami and I had never had a chance at working out, he was someone who I could protect, who needed me to be there for him. If the way he had panicked when he thought I was throwing him out was any indication, then he _did_ need me.

So, that answered it. I loved him back. For the first time in over 5,000 years I loved someone who loved me back. The thought made me want to wake him up and repeat our earlier actions, but he needed his sleep. At leas that's what I told myself so I would finally go to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in my own bed, pressed flush against Bakura's body. He was warm, warmer than me. I was…_happy_. I was happy, and Bakura was laying in bed next to me. Well _this_ was familiar. I wiggled my way out of his grip and pulled the bed covers back. There was no blood, no stains on the sheets at all. A grin spread across my face. Breakfast. Breakfast in bed? Yes!

Balancing a food laden tray on my knee I reached out to twist the doorknob. It swung open to reveal Bakura sprawled out on the bed, the sheet dipping dangerously low on his naked waist. I swallowed hard, eyes traveling over his pale body.

He arched his back, stretching his lithe form out in a single hard line, and finally turned his eyes to me. He looked a bit surprised, but that must have been because my mouth was hanging open.

"What's that?" he asked me, looking at tray. I smiled, setting the food down at the foot of the bed. He pushed himself back so he was sitting up, back resting against the wall.

"Breakfast in bed!" I told him happily. He rose an eyebrow at me and I blushed, but he reached past me and grabbed a piece of toast. I grinned. We ate in silence for a while, just sitting and enjoying the moment, then he started to chat to me. He hadn't talked to me, _really_ talked to me for a very long time. It was nice, comforting. I settled down onto the bed as we talked.

Eventually the tray sat empty on the floor beside the bed, placed down there out of the way. We talked for hours, not really about anything in particular, just whatever crossed our minds, movies we had seen, show that were on TV, just random stuff.

"I don't know what they were thinking with that cast, but even if the acting had been good, it still wouldn't have helped the damn special effects. It seriously looked like someone had taken a cardboard cutout of a pair of teeth covered in ketchup, smashing them together going 'nom nom nom!'" Bakura joked, holding his arms out straight and pretending to mash two cardboard teeth cutouts together. I was gasping with laughter, stomach stitching, lung aching, doubling over. He was smiling too, though there was still a bit of a smirk beneath it, I don't know if he'd ever be able to really smile again. But this was close enough for now.

He scooted forward, closer to me, as I finally regained control of myself. When I looked up again he was inches away from me, his eye boring into mine. My cheeks reddened, a nervous chuckle escaping me.

"Wh-what?" He touched his fingertips to my face, sending sharp electric tingles out from the point of contact.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you blush?" he asked softly. I stared at him in wonder. Was this the same man..? No, I didn't want to spoil this moment by remembering. It was best to live in the moment.

"I-I.." He smirked at me again before he stretched forward to kiss me. His hands skimmed up my arms, stopping at my shoulders, palming my shoulders. I put one hand on his chest, not to push him away, just because I needed to touch him. I put the other hand behind me to steady myself with. He moved his hands up the sides of my neck, into my hair, pulling me closer to him.

With his hands still in my hair he began a slow trail from my mouth, up my jaw line, down my neck, and finally ending at my collarbone. I gasped when he licked lightly at my neck. He kneaded the nape of my neck, his other hand wandering up and down the length of my back. I didn't even try to suppress the moan that was crawling up my throat. He laughed against my skin and the sensation sent a shiver down my spine.

Eventually he pushed me down onto my back, shifting so he was in a half pushup position above me. I stretched up to kiss him now, he made a surprised 'mmph!' noise; I laughed and he smiled before kissing me back. I groaned somewhere deep in my chest, running my hands up from the small of his back up his still naked shoulders. Bakura reached down to pull off my jeans, then my boxers. Suddenly I was glad that I hadn't put a shirt on this morning.

He pushed my legs apart, then paused. I looked up at him, confused. He was looking back at me.

"This is a yes, right? You want this too, right?" he asked me. My heart jumped. I blinked dumbly at him. He must have taken it as a no, because he started to get off me.

"No! I mean yes! I mean get _back_ here!" I shouted, pulling him back. He rose his eyebrows at me again before laughing quietly.

"So, that is a yes?"

"That's a 'if you don't do me right now I'll never forgive you'." He laughed again, before covering my mouth with his own. There was a clicking noise, I knew it came from the bottle of lube still on the bedside table. Bakura slipped one slim finger inside me, and I moaned. He pressed another inside me and started to move them slowly in and out. I arched my back at the sensation as he moved down to my neck, attaching the exposed skin there. When he pushed a third finger in I gasped, it was a strange mix of pleasure and pain that made me gasp his name.

He searched around, looking for that spot, and when he found it I screamed. He gave me that smile/smirk and nudged it again.

"I found Waldo." I was too far gone to process the joke, so in stead of laughing I screamed his name again. "Gods Ryou, I love it when you call my name like that." When he removed his hand I actually made a little chocked kind of sob, but then he was repositioning himself to enter me.

He spread another generous drop of lube on his… Before he pushed inside me. I arched my back again, moaning with his thrusts. Bakura took it slow, setting a gentle, steady pace. I gasped, and begged, but…I was hard but I wasn't_…_ Don't get me wrong, I was enjoying myself, but…something was missing. I was still lifting my hips in response to his movements, still moaning when he nudged that special spot, but I just _wasn't_ going to come. Bakura did though. He collapsed to the side of me, exhausted.

"Y-You didn't…" he panted. I pushed my face into the bed, not wanting to look at him. This was embarrassing. "Ryou, look at me." I bit my lower lip, a blush coloring my cheeks. "DAMNIT LOOK AT ME!" he yelled, rolling over to grab my wrists and pin them above my head. And that was it. I came, hard and fast. Bakura looked from my _lower_ regions to my face and back again several times. My face was burning, unable to look away from his expression.

A look of pain crossed his face, then he threw himself off of me, grabbing a pair of pants on the way out the bedroom door. My heart jumped into my throat. Shit!

"B-Bakura wait!" I yelled after him, pulling on an oversized shirt that fell to my mid thigh. "Please! Come back!" I caught up to him in the kitchen, he was leaning over the counter, pinching the bridge of his nose, his other hand clenched in an angry fist. I stood a few feet back. "B-Bakura-" I started.

"NO!" he yelled, slamming his fist down on the counter, making the knife block, and me, shake. I was so afraid that he was going to hit me, that all this gentleness was temporary and that at any moment he was going to regress to his normal violent self. "Don't _apologize _to me Ryou! Don't apologize to me for something that _I_ did! God, I can't believe I did this to you!" He slammed his fist again. I frowned, confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, shaking my head. He turned to face me then and the look of pure and utter pain on my face tightened my throat. I reached a hand out to him, but he took another step back.

"This is all my _fault_! I…I fucking _raped_ you and now you can't come unless someone is forcing you!" his voice broke on the last few words and I was shocked into silence. He turned from me, giving me his back. "I'm so sorry Ryou. I _never_…" He wasn't crying, he was too strong or too stubborn for that, but he had his teeth gritted and his shoulders were trembling. I took a deep breath.

"Okay…so…I…" I blushed, "So I like to be held down. Aren't there other people like that?" I asked. Bakura scoffed, a sound so bitter it almost hurt to hear.

"BDSM?" he said, making it a question. I winced at his incredulous tone. "Yes, they exist. And you know why most of them like what they like? Because they were _raped_." His hands were still curled into tight fists, and I could see tiny specks of blood squeezing out from between his fingers from where his nails were biting into his palm.

I licked my lips and took a step closer to him. I reached out and took one of his hands into mine. His muscles tensed and I ignored it, continuing to pry his fingers away from his injured palm. He turned to look at me, and his expression was something I had never seen on his face, a heartbreaking mixture of anger and guilt. "I-I'll leave. Tonight. You'll never have to see me again. I really hope that you can still heal, that you can _forget_ what I did to you." I froze, then in a move that shocked me as much as it shocked Bakura, slapped him across the face as hard as I could. The force of it turned his face to the side, a bright red mark spreading across his cheek.

"Don't you _dare_ leave me! Not _ever_! Yes you raped me, and yeah, I like being held down, but I'm not angry about that. I don't _blame _you, even though it's probably your fault. I don't care _how_ it happened, or _why_, I _love_ you, and I'm not about to give that up just because _you're _having second thoughts!" He stared at me, eyes wide and his mouth open a bit while he touched his cheek like I had so often.

"Ryou, this _is_ my fault. I've corrupted you," he took a step towards me, his hand cupping my cheek now, "I took away your innocence, I beat you, raped you, told you that you were nothing, but you're not. You're my beautiful, ingenious, kind, innocent little hikari. And I took all of that and threw mud over it. I don't _deserve_ someone like you." he said, keeping his eyes on mine. I shook my head.

"I-I'm not all those things. And even if you don't deserve me I still want _you_. We can live like this. People do it all over the place, so it's not even that strange. I love you Bakura, and I want to be with you. Please, don't leave me. Promise me that you won't leave me," I begged him, tears in my voice and eyes. He looked down at me in utter shock before wrapping me up in his arms.

"Okay, okay. I'll stay with you. Of course I'll stay with you. I love you Ryou, more than you will ever know," he assured me, pressing his nose to my hair. I cried into his chest, but I was so happy. This was all I had ever wanted, all I had ever dreamed.

* * *

We put in a movie after that. And we actually watched most of it!…Okay some of it…Alright, fine, but we _did_ get through the opening credits! We spent the rest of the movie in a tangled heap on the couch. Ryou may be innocent, but _damn _he's a good kisser.

My little light fell asleep in my arms after the movie and I turned the TV to watch a crappy SciFi horror movie. I may bitch about the special effects, but that's half the fun.

Well, I didn't really pay too much attention to that movie either, I was too busy planning for the next day. I had a surprise for my yadonushi. A _big_ surprise.

* * *

So there you go. My version of fluff, cuz I can't do the pure shit. Uh, this is the second to last chapter, and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can, possibly tomorrow, but don't hold me to it. Sorry this was so short…and sorry in advance for the fact that the other one will be shorter. Anyway. Hey, was my other oneshot too dark for you? I barely got any reviews…and did Therapist have too dark of an ending? Well, I hope this makes up for it.

REVIEW OR DIE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: **Cat O'9 tails, Griffin Alchemist, AnimeLoverAngel, Middy-kun, CrimsonWitchfire, Atomic Lightbulb, and SasatheShy for your reviews! They are very much so appreciated!

Okay, so I need to clear some stuff up from the last chapter. This is _not_ an accurate portrayal of BDSM life at _all_! I realize that most people in the BDSM life aren't in it because they were raped, abused or anything. The reason that Ryou and Bakura are talking like that is because Bakura is a pessimist and Ryou has no clue what he's talking about. This came from me writing it at three in the morning and trying to get across how panicked they were, so if you were offended by my last chapter I sincerely apologize.

**Warning: **Implied BDSM, boy on boy, that's really it…btw, this chapter is for CrimsonWitchfire.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve

Bakura grinned at me, pulling me down the street. He had his hand around mine, his thumb rubbing slow circles on my wrist. I had no idea where he was taking me. I had woken up this morning to Bakura already awake, of course I had been…exhausted the night before…and had overslept. It was around 11:20 when I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen to find Bakura making breakfast. Okay, so it was cereal, but at least he was trying! He had hurried me through breakfast before telling me we were going for a 'walk'. We had left on foot and he had dragged me into town.

"Kuuura?!" I whined, "Where are we going?" He smiled again, and turned towards me, stopping on the sidewalk to wrap his arms around my waist.

"We're going _out_," he told me again. I had been demanding where we were going for the last half hour and this had been his answer every time.

"We're already outside. So now that we're outside _where _outside are we going?" I asked once again, wrapping my arms around his neck. I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck and felt him rub his cheek on my hair.

Bakura went very still. Worried, I pulled back enough to look up at him. His gaze was fixed somewhere far in the distance, looking anxious.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. He took a moment to focus back on me.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? With how we are?" he asked for the umpteenth time this week. I rolled my eyes. We had gone over this time and time again, and I had assured him that I had forgiven him for…well everything. For the rape and the beatings and the mind games, but he was still unsure. I smiled at him, trying my best to convey to him just how okay with it I really was.

"Yes. I'm sure Bakura. I love you, and I don't care if this lifestyle is…a bit unusual, I like it. And I like us, and most of all, I _like_ you," I told him, emphasizing it with a little kiss on his cheek. Almost instantly the anxious look melted from his face.

"Have I told you that I don't deserve you?" Again I rolled my eyes.

"Only a hundred times today," I teased. He leaned down to kiss the tip of my nose.

"Well I don't. But come on," he wrapped his hand around my wrist again and pulled me down the sidewalk again. I made a little noise of surprise but let him pull me.

It turned out that Bakura was bringing me to a store. A store whose windows had been mirrored, reflecting the people walking by on the sidewalk. He flashed me another mischievous smile and pulled me through the door before I could see the sign. A small cluster of bells hung over the door, and tinkled quietly, alerting the cashier to the fact that someone had entered the store.

There was a pretty woman at the cash register. She smiled happily, not the normal annoyed, tired smile of most cashiers.

"Hi, what can I help you find anything?" she asked us. Bakura shook his head.

"No, we're just going to look around." She nodded as if she had seen this often.

"Okay, just tell me if you need anything."

The store itself was well lit, the walls covered in pretty black brocade wallpaper, and lined in…oh gods. I felt my cheeks flush crimson. I pulled on Bakura's hand.

"B-Bakura…where are we?" I demanded. He flashed one of his most lascivious smiles at me.

"We're in a store." I shot him a glare. The store was lined in sex toys. There were all kinds of things I didn't recognize on the walls.

Long handles with strips of fabric spewing from the top. Intrigued I walked over to the nearest wall and saw the word 'flogger' written on a price tag. Surprisingly, to me at least, not everything was made of leather. There were strips of varying fabrics, like silk, suede, leather, and skins of animals that I didn't recognize. Even the thickness of the strips differed. I ran my fingertips along some of them, leaving the leather ones alone and focusing on the silks.

Bakura watched as I explored the shop, giving the wall of whips and thick belt-like straps a wide berth. I was most attracted to the handcuffs. Bakura joined me at a small display of them. He stood very close behind me, his breath heating my neck.

"Which one do you like?" he asked me. I shivered lightly at the lusty sound of his voice. He reached down to squeeze my hand reassuringly. I pointed to one of the delicate looking silver restraints. They glittered up at me innocently. Bakura laughed behind me. "I like those too," he said picking them up.

We continued around the room, stopping at a few places, Bakura checking up on me every few minutes. He still seemed to think I was going to run screaming from the room. Which I suppose was close to the truth, though if I did run screaming, it was going to be dragging Bakura to the nearest bedroom with me.

We grabbed a few more things, some ankle cuffs, some silk and satin lengths to be interpreted how they would. Bakura seemed most interested in the gags, but I was too afraid for now, so he left them where they were. He did, however, pick up a few blindfolds.

We eventually came to a display of collars. The blush that had taken residence on my cheeks from the moment we had entered the store darkened when Bakura held a great ring of leather out to me. I shook my head, it was _huge_. Instead I picked up a few of the others, until I found the perfect one.

It was pretty, and something I could wear on a regular basis, to school, without being…questioned. It looked more like jewelry than a collar.

The whole thing was made of metal, a thick triple chord of it that was much more flexible than it looked. A few small jewels were spaced at regular intervals, most of them were a deep blood red, and the others were intricately cut diamonds. I'm still not sure if they are real because Bakura never let me see the price tag.

My lover grabbed the necklace/collar from my hands, turning it every which way.

"It's perfect, absolutely perfect. It's almost as pretty as you Ryou," he proclaimed, balancing it on top of our other purchases.

"K-Kura it'sgot to be _way_ too expensive!" I argued, trying to grab the thing back from him. He kept me away with a hand on my chest.

"You can't put a price on yourself Ryou. Only I can, and I say this is nowhere near as much as you are worth." I flushed again and fixed a pout on my face. He laughed at me and kissed my cheek. "Come on."

When we got to the check out counter the woman packed everything into a small bag. It was simply black with the name of the store in small, white text. I wondered how expensive this store was, it was very discreet, not at all the kind of black lighted, chain covered room I had always imagined.

The woman handed Bakura the bag with a little wink at me. I squeaked and blushed again.

"Do you have a membership card?" she asked us. I blushed for the umpteenth time that day and wondered if the loss of blood to other places of my body was going to become a problem.

"No," Bakura answered, smirking at my reaction.

"Would you like to get one?" she asked. Bakura asked what it got you and she gave him a whole slew of advantages. So he bought one.

* * *

The way home was nice. The weather had been beautiful lately and there was a nice cool breeze blowing through the city. Bakura held my hand and we chatted, Bakura teasing me over my obvious embarrassment. But when we got home he set up some of the chains on the bed before he pulled the collar out of the bag. He went to put it on the dresser, but I stopped him.

"Put it on me?" I asked. A wide smile spread over his face before he motioned for me to lift my hair. I obeyed.

My darkness slid the cold metal around my neck, and fixed the clasp on the back. I moved to look at it in the mirror above the dresser. It was beautiful, slim and sparkling, one of the twists sat lightly in the hollow of my throat. It was heavy, as if to make sure you remembered it was there. The silver accentuated the paleness of my skin, and the bright red jewels shone in sharp contrast with it.

"It looks fantastic on you yadonushi," he whispered lustily in my ear. I blushed again before turning around and kissing him. He moaned, asking entrance to my mouth.

* * *

"Hey Ryou, where did you get that?" Yugi asked me, pointing to the collar that I still hadn't taken off. I smiled.

"Bakura got it for me," I admitted, still blushing a bit. Yugi's eyebrows shot up in an impressive attempt to fly off his head. I laughed at the almost comic surprise on his face.

"So everything..?" he trailed off. I hadn't really wanted to talk about this yet, but now I was okay. Lately I had been shoveling so much emotional bullshit that I hadn't really known _how_ to talk about it.

"Yes. Everything is perfect now. Bakura's apologized for everything, and it's all behind us now."

"So the necklace is an I'm sorry present?" he asked. I nodded, not ready to tell Yugi about our lifestyle yet. It was still a little new to me, and I wasn't sure exactly where I was mentally yet.

I ended up telling Yugi soon after that. He had had a million questions to ask, but believe me when I said I was happy.

Bakura and I have been together for three years now, and I've never been happier in my entire life. He has never hit me against my will again.

* * *

Aw, fluff. Well..kinda. So, this is it. The last chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, but honestly I couldn't think of a fantastic ending to this…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Review? Please?


End file.
